Spiral
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: First Attempt at a D Gray Man Fanfic! NO FLAMES! AllenXLavi, lots of Yaoi. Rated M for lemon and violence and language. Allen is plagued by Nightmares, and that ain't the worse of it. Allen attempts to struggle with how he feels about Lavi.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Spiral**

**A Yaoi Allen WalkerXLavi Fanfiction**

**By themadanimeotaku**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_Hello everyone…I am known probably by many of you who've been reading my Naruto Fanfictions for quite a few months, as formally thenarutofanfreak22. For those of you who don't know me, I am now known as themadanimeotaku. I've decided to put my love for Naruto aside for awhile, seeing many things have come up and my muse for Naruto style fanfictions has come to a complete freeze for now. _

_So anyway, this is going to be my second attempt at writing a Yaoi fanfic, seeing I wrote one for Naruto already called Broken Wings. I found out that Naruto has become not only my ultimate favourite but now D Gray Man has become my favourite anime. But also this is going to be my first attempt at writing a D Gray Man Style fanfiction, so please go easy on me guys!_

_And as such, so far my top two favourite D Gray Man characters are Allen and Lavi, because…One I think Allen is so adorable that I just could…argh…I could just cuddle him and hug him for hours. And finally my second reason, Lavi is just so awesome and don't ask me why, but I think he's smexy, plus a friend of mine, and also my Anime merchandise Contact got me hooked onto D Gray Man and happens to be a Lavi fan, ARIGATOU TONI-CHAN! So I dedicate this fanfic to her, (I just hope she's a Yaoi fangirl like I am…hehehehe)._

_So as such, this is going to be rated M for a possible Lemon, I'll see, some action in it and some humor on the part of Komui Lee (Who I think is a complete imbecile but hilariously funny all in all) and I might just be bashing Kanda slightly (I think Kanda could use a few whacks over the head with a bamboo stick seeing he's so mean in my opinion to Allen (This is just my first impression though guys, it might change as I start getting into D Gray Man more and more)). _

_Oh Yes before I forget something here, I do not own any and all D Gray Man characters, they belong to the writer known as Katsura Hoshino. So No suing of me please!_

_So without further ado…my fanfic called Spiral Begins…_

* * *

**Chapter One: Nightmares  
**

Allen Walker was a very special boy, to many. People would get the first impression, that Allen-Kun was a very bright if not a very polite boy. But one of his minor flaws, was that he was shorter then most of the other Exorcists of the Black Order. But what he lacked in height, he gained in strength and not just of the physical kind either.

Today was a normal day for most people. So far, Komui had given Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi time away from Hunts for more Innocence, seeing the four of them had returned scarce 2 days ago from fighting a mob of Akuma.

Timcanpy was resting on his owner's head, as the fifteen year old had just woken up from a recent nightmare, which had taken him at least 2 hours to calm himself down and regain control of reality.

Allen sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror as he attempted to splash cold water from the basin in his room, onto his sweating face.

"I think today, if Komui doesn't revoke our time off, I might do a bit of training with my Innocence. It was really acting weird during that Mission with the others." Spoke Allen to Timcanpy.

Timcanpy spread its wings and began to gently rub Allen's short white hair, as if trying to agree with his master.

Allen smiled up at the Golden golem briefly and ran his left hand through his white bangs, uncovering his cursed mark of the Akuma briefly, his eyes half closed as he was lost in thought.

Suddenly a knock came at his door. Allen quickly ran towards his dresser and spoke up.

"Hold on…!"

Allen attempted to throw on his civilian clothing, when he wasn't on missions that he wore. When he was on missions, then he wore his Exorcist uniform.

"What's taking you so long Bean sprout?" called a masculine voice from outside the door.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!" shouted Allen at the door, "I'm not properly dressed for company just hold on…Lavi!"

Allen knew that it was Lavi at the door, only Kanda or Lavi would annoy the young boy by calling him that name. Allen could hear Lavi snickering behind the door. Allen managed to fasten the last button on his white shirt and threw on his grey wool vest and walked over towards the door, Timcanpy taking off into the air as Allen walked.

He opened it and gave Lavi one heck of a look as he spoke.

"When are you going to stop calling me that? It's been how many months we've been working together you should know my name by now."

Lavi gave him a bemused look as he stared down at the shorter boy with his good eye. Lavi then said another sarcastic retort to Allen.

"When are you finally going to gain some height? If you did then Kanda and I wouldn't have to call you bean sprout. You think by now the amount of food you eat, you would have gained a lot of height by now." "And it has been quite a few months actually…"

Allen so wanted to punch Lavi for that comment, but Allen was not like that. Though if it were Komui insulting him, then that would be different. Allen took a calming and cleansing breath, opening his eyes, which had closed when he attempted to calm himself down.

He then asked the Bookman Successor.

"What do you want Lavi? I was just about to go eat, wait don't tell me Komui cancelled our time off!?"

Lavi chuckled and shook his head at Allen jumping the gun. He then said.

"No its nothing like that, and why can't I actually come to visit you without having a real reason to for once, beansprout?"

"Argh! MY NAME IS ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N, Allen! Can you say my name for once!?" Yelled Allen, just about to have a freak out right now.

Lavi was trying his hardest to keep from laughing at how red Allen's face was now from rage. Lavi could not help it; he started laughing and attempted to dodge a punch that came at him from Allen, while continuing to laugh.

"Okay, okay I'll stop calling you bean sprout, calm down…geez…" said Lavi, trying to regain his breathe, from laughing so hard, as he also attempted to calm down the boy he had started treating like a brother.

Lavi had an ulterior motive for coming to Allen's room. But he was just too nervous to actually say the truth, of why he came to see Allen.

Allen had calmed down enough, and made a slight pouty face as he crossed his arms briefly. Suddenly Allen's stomach began to growl, meaning that Allen was running on empty.

"Ah…heh, heh, gomen nasai…I better go eat soon…" stuttered Allen; his face began to show a light shade of crimson.

Lavi smirked and covered his mouth with a hand, trying to force a chuckle back with the motion. Lavi then heard Allen ask him, just as Lavi was about to say something.

"Have you eaten yet Lavi? That is, if you want some company…."

Lavi raised an eyebrow briefly at Allen's question, which was partially hidden underneath his own Innocence. Lavi then cleared his throat as he tried to come up with an answer.

"Sure, I guess…I always have fun watching you eat so much anyway…"

Allen almost screamed at Lavi, as the Hammer using Exorcist bursted out laughing again at his comment.

* * *

"Do you hear that Komui-nii-san?" spoke Lenalee who was attempting to help her older brother with something in the Science laboratory. She could have sworn she heard a screaming match going on.

"It must be Allen Walker and Lavi yelling at each other again…or fighting with Kanda…" spoke Komui, as he attempted to take a sip out of his favourite coffee mug that had a pink goofy looking rabbit on it, while also attempting to read out instructions for Lenalee.

"I hope they don't kill each other…" said a slightly worried Lenalee. Though she already knew if it was Lavi that made Allen yell like that, more then likely he had went to far in his name calling, which she knew was just playful banter amongst the two boys.

Funny how love made people act in so many ways. Lenalee already knew that Lavi was showing interest in the white haired boy. It had been Lavi himself that had come to her for advice on getting Allen to actually really talk to him.

"Let them fight, it will help them get it out of their system…" said Komui.

"Nii-san! They might tear up the entire Headquarters if you let them…how you can be so…so…" cried Lenalee.

Suddenly she accidentally flung the tool she was attempting to use at her brother, which hit him in the head and sent the man onto his backside. Lenalee squeaked and shouted.

"Nii-san! Gomen! Gomen! My hand slipped when I attempted to remove…Nii-san!"

Komui was knocked out cold, and probably could see little black golems dancing around his head at this very moment.

* * *

Allen grumbled to himself softly as he came back from eating breakfast, having chased Lavi half way around the headquarters before catching up to the older man.

"Why does he keep doing that to me? For someone who's supposed to be a Bookman Successor, you would think with his great memory he would remember my name…"

Timcanpy had taken off somewhere after all the chaos, and hadn't been seen since. Allen sighed as he stared up at the ceiling as he walked back to his room. He hated being called 'bean sprout', hell he hated being teased all the time by either Kanda or Lavi.

It had taken him so long to win Kanda's respect, and yet they still tease him. Sometimes Allen wondered how he ever managed to put up with the teasing. Then again, Lenalee was usually there to stop and scold the other two for the teasing.

Speaking of the devil now, Allen saw Kanda up ahead talking to someone who Allen could not see. Allen tried to be cheerful as he waved to the samurai older boy.

"Hey…Kanda!"

Kanda finished his conversation with whoever it was and turned a steady gaze towards Allen and began walking over to him.

"Moyashi…what do you want now?" Spoke Kanda as he reached Allen, sounding slightly annoyed.

Allen chuckled softly and started having a conversation with Kanda.

* * *

Lavi had never thought he would have to run so fast for his own safety and life, then he had during Allen's chase around the Headquarters, Lavi had somehow managed to outrun the boy, who had given up and probably threatened him that Allen would get him later.

Lavi snickered softly at remembering it all. He then remembered that he never got the chance to ask Allen the question that constantly burned in his mind since he had gone to Lenalee for advice 3 weeks ago.

Lavi began reminiscing about the conversation he had, had with her.

* * *

**-Flashback Post Begins-**

"_Lenalee…can I talk to you?" asked Lavi, one day. "There's something I want to talk to you about…it concerns Allen…" _

"_Sure…what is it Lavi?" spoke the usually cheerful Crystal Exorcist. _

"_Well ever since I joined up with you guys…" Lavi was feeling so nauseous from nervousness, he was slightly worried that Lenalee might make fun of him or blurt this out loud to someone else. But Lenalee was the only person he could trust to keep it a secret._

"_I've started…having these feelings…" Lavi tried to explain. _

"_What sort of feelings Lavi? Is there something wrong with your Innocence? You should go talk to Reever and Komui-nii-san if that's the case…" spoke up a now worried Lenalee. _

_Lavi shook his head, giving Lenalee a slight startled look. Lavi then tried to start saying._

"_My Innocence is fine, its nothing to do with my Innocence, Lenalee, like I said at the start it has to do with Allen…the feelings I'm starting to feel…I'm not supposed to have these feelings seeing I'm a Bookman Successor. It's apparently forbidden." _

_Lavi had wondered if Lenalee was going to catch on to what he was trying to say. Lavi felt embarrassed that he might have to spell it out for her. He watched her as silence grew more._

"_I don't understand…you say this has to do…OH MY GOD!" said Lenalee, shrieking out the last part. She then stood up and pointed a shaking finger slightly at Lavi. "You mean to tell me you're…you're…" _

_Lavi sighed and almost wanted to face palm himself in the head a few times, and quickly hissed._

"_Keep it down! I don't think the entire Black Order headquarters wants to hear this…Lenalee…!" "And for your information…yes…it's true…" _

"_But I thought you liked girls…I mean you were always chasing after older women…before…" stuttered Lenalee, in a slightly lowered tone of voice, "And now you think you love Allen?" _

_Lavi's face by now was three shades of different red. All he could do was nod his head, his green eye closed at the moment. He couldn't trust his voice to say much else. Lenalee pretty much embarrassed him._

"_So why did you come to me Lavi?" asked Lenalee, "I mean it should be normal to love someone, even if they are of the same gender…"_

"_I came to ask you for advice, on what I should do about my feelings, I can't have a relationship seeing I'm a Bookman successor, and I could get in a lot of trouble with Panda Jiji…" Lavi tried to explain, glad that the Bookman wasn't around to beat the hell out of him for calling him by his nickname._

"_Lavi, you should tell Allen how you feel, that's what I would do…if I was in your shoes…to be honest. Honesty is the best thing in a relationship. If he rejects you, at least then you can get that off your chest…and continue on with your life right?" spoke Lenalee. _

_Lavi nodded his head, and put her advice into a tiny part of that big brain of his, he would remember it for when he did finally make his move on Allen. _

"_Arigatou Lenalee…" said Lavi, giving her a small smile._

**-END FLASHBACK POST-**

* * *

So here he was now, pacing back and forth in the hallways of the Black Order headquarters, trying to think of the best plan to tell Allen how he really felt. He knew he would be banished from being a Bookman successor if he became too attached to Allen. Even if it was his dream to be a Bookman, Lavi's feelings for Allen were far stronger then some silly childhood dream.

"Alright, I'm going to tell him today! No more excuses…nothing is going to get in my way of telling Allen…" spoke Lavi out loud, giving himself a mental pat on the back as he began walking down the halls in search of his cute little Allen.

When he caught up to Allen, he noticed that he was talking quietly with Kanda. Lavi quickly hid in one of the corridors not far from where they were standing and talking. Lavi tried to strain his hearing to hear what the two were talking about.

Usual the two of them were never buddy-buddy with each other, they usually ended up trying to kill each other, or at least that was what Lenalee had told him once in a conversation long ago.

"I've been having these bad nightmares lately…Kanda and I don't know what I should do about them…for the past few weeks…" spoke Allen softly.

"Dreams can…they can signify anything…to be honest…" were some of the things that Kanda was saying.

Lavi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. That would help him explain why Allen was always so cranky lately, he was having lack of sleep, because of strange nightmares. Lavi began to frown. Why couldn't Allen have come to him to talk about these problems?

Yet of course, Lavi always was constantly angering Allen with his teasing. Unless Kanda and Allen were more then just 'comrades'. That wasn't a possibility though. Kanda hated Allen because of that mark right above his eye, something that just recently Lavi thought made Allen look cuter.

"Arigatou Kanda…for the advice….I'll keep it in mind…" spoke Allen out loud.

'_Shoot if he catches me here eavesdropping I'm in trouble, I don't want to anger him anymore then I already have today…'_ thought Lavi, trying to find a place to hide, and failing miserably, he quickly ran down the corridor he had hidden in during the entire conversation, and dived into an empty room quickly.

Panting heavily, his heart threatened to burst out of his chest, at how scared or worried he was if Allen had caught him. Lavi rested his head against the nearest wall, and closed his eye. Not moving from that spot, until his heartbeat became steady again, instead of thumping so hard against his ribcage.

* * *

"Arigatou Kanda for the advice! I'll try to keep in mind next time." Spoke Allen as he bowed to Kanda, out of politeness and respect.

Kanda eyed the younger boy and said in his usual annoyed toned voice. Though he had come to tolerate Allen after spending so much time around the boy.

"Don't let me catch you trying to spark a conversation again with me…moyashi…" Which translated into, 'It is no problem at all…I hope I helped you a little.' Kanda had a reputation of being the biggest prick in the entire Black Order after all.

Allen shook his head and began walking away; suddenly something caught his eye as he began walking back towards his room, a certain someone's orange scarf flapping slightly before disappearing down the corridor in a hurry. Allen stopped to look down the corridor briefly.

'_Strange…why was Lavi in such a hurry? Was he eavesdropping on me? Probably trying to make fun of me again…! I won't let him this time! I should go train a little with my Innocence…Lavi will have to be dealt with later…'_ thought Allen.

He then began plotting out a small revenge plan to get back at Lavi for teasing him like he had done this morning. Suddenly Allen let out a yawn.

'_Mmm…maybe I'll take a nap first…before I go train…I've got to keep in shape to fight off Akuma after all…_' thought Allen again to himself.

Taking a nap instead of training, won out, and Allen went straight to his room. Once there, he noticed Timcanpy fluttering at his door.

"Timcanpy! There you are! I was wondering where you went to." Said a now happy, if not a tired Allen, who opened the door to allow himself and his golem into the room. Allen then pretty much after taking off his shoes, leapt into his bed, and attempted to fall asleep, hoping against hope that his nightmares would cease just this once.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** So how was that for my first attempt at a D Gray Man Fanfic? Heh, was it okay? Give me some positive feedback okay guys? The Next chapter will be posted as soon as I can obtain more D Gray Man episodes which will hopefully be by the end of this week coming. **_

_**I also will be very busy**__** with trying to get everything ready to be packed for my move to my new apartment so please be very patient with me in the coming weeks. Also my birthday is coming up on August 10th, so if anyone wants to do a fanfic as a present to me, be it D Gray Man or Naruto wise, let me know okay? Heh, that would be an awesome birthday present for me, to be honest. And as for pairings if you are going to do a fanfic for my birthday when it comes to D Gray Man, make sure its either got Lavi, Allen or –mutters under her breath, seeing she thinks she's starting to like him so much- Kanda in it. **_

**Themadanimeotaku-Chan:**_** GAH! ALLEN YOUR SO DAMN KAWAII I JUST WANNA HUG YOU! Can I hug you, onegai? **_

**Allen:**_** -Blinks at the author squealing at him- -Chuckles softly- Um arigatou madanimeotaku-chan…I guess you can, but not so roughly!**_

**Themadanimeotaku-Chan:**_** -squeals and proceeds to hug Allen gently- So kawaii…very kawaii…-murmurs to herself as she is hugging him-**_

_**Okay enough with being a fangirl here, that's a wrap for now guys. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my D Gray Man fanfic, until next time fellow D Gray Man fans! JA NE!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Retrieval Mission

**Chapter Two: Retrieval Mission**

A knock on Allen's door, 2 hours into his nap, awoke the young Exorcist from his deep slumber. He had been dreaming about fighting an unbeatable Level 2 Akuma apparently.

"Who is it?!" said a groggy Allen as he sat up, attempting to rub sleep from his eyes.

"Moyashi…Komui wants you in his office; he has another assignment for you, Eye Patch and Lenalee are already there…" spoke the voice of none other then Kanda.

Allen groaned as he kicked the bed sheet that he had been sleeping in off him, leaping up off his bed, and landing instead of on his feet, on his backside, which the room's silence was broken with his small yelp of pain and surprise.

Realizing he had tripped on the same blanket he had thrown to the floor, he mumbled something under his breath as he struggled to his feet and quickly grabbed for his Exorcist coat, throwing it on, he quickly looked around for his golem.

"Timcanpy? Tim…" he stopped as he caught a glimpse of gold, as the small golden golem zipped from where it had been hiding in the bookcase in Allen's room, over towards Allen.

Allen then pulled on his shoes and walking out of his room, he looked up at the annoyed looking Yuu Kanda, who had his arms crossed against his chest, Allen could hear him say something with a growl.

"Che…took you long enough Moyashi…"

"Gomen ne Kanda, I was having a nap when you came to get me." Spoke Allen, in his most polite toned of voice, trying to ease some of the older's annoyance of Allen taking his time getting out of the room. Allen had bit a retort back from when Kanda had called him beansprout; he didn't really think Kanda was in the best of moods to hear Allen shout at him to stop calling him that name.

"It doesn't matter…hurry up before Komui starts sending out those walking disasters of his to find you…" said Kanda as the man walked away from Allen down the hall. Kanda meant by Komui's 'walking disasters', was the Komurins that always end up blowing up or having to be destroyed by both Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi usually whenever they went haywire.

"Are you not coming with us on the mission?" asked Allen after Kanda.

Kanda froze in his step and shook his head, before saying something under his breath that he was going on his own mission with Arystar Krory, and something about Komui lying about today being their day away from missions, which Allen had caught most of.

Allen shook his head, and committed to his own memory that he would have to find a way to crack that tough exterior of Kanda's and make the samurai smile one of these days. That's if his efforts didn't get Mugen swung at him for it or better yet killed in the process.

Allen then spoke up to Timcanpy as he began heading quickly for the Control Room.

"Well let's see what Komui-Shitsuchou wants us to do, I'm going to give him heck though for cancelling our time off. I never did get to try to see if my Innocence Synchro rate was alright…"

Timcanpy made the motion that it agreed with Allen wholeheartedly, as Tim landed on Allen's shoulder, while the Exorcist was walking along the corridors.

* * *

The sound of a certain someone whining caught Allen's attention as he entered the control room, after being ushered in by Reever. Allen couldn't help suppress a chuckle at who it was who was whining.

"Komui…why the fuck did you have to cancel our day off?! I thought you gave us today off totally from doing missions…" shouted Lavi, his arms flailing here and about. Allen heard Lavi yelp as Bookman who was in the same room, smacked Lavi across the back of the head.

"Watch your language Lavi…I thought I taught you better then that." Growled the old Panda faced man.

Lavi rubbed his sore head after being smacked and gave Bookman a glare before turning to see Allen had entered the room.

"Hey there's our little beansprout…" teased Lavi, which earned him another swat from Bookman, who managed to dodge it and a glare from the said 'beansprout'.

"Lavi! Why?! Why do you insist on calling me that?!" shouted Allen, a vein popping out of his forehead. He then turned to give Komui an annoyed look, "Komui-Shitsuchou, why indeed did you cancel our time off?! I want a really good reason!"

"Alright enough you two!" called Komui, Lenalee standing beside her older brother, a bemused look on the girl's face as she looked between the two boys, giggling softly.

Allen attempted to calm down, and turned his gaze back to Komui after giving Lavi a glare again.

"Gomen ne, for having to cancel your little time off, the three of you, but this is very important, more important then sleeping the entire day away…" said Komui, waggling his pointing finger in the air at the two boys, as if scolding them.

Lavi and Allen both sweat-dropped at the motion, and probably both of them were thinking that Komui was going to die by the end of the day, from the two of them, but kept quiet about it, in fear that Komui would launch another Komurin robot on them, and chase them with his evil drill.

"So where are we going?" asked Lavi, as he stole a quick glance at Allen with his good eye, every so often.

"I'm sending you three, along with Bookman to the wilderness of the Black Forest in Germany, there have been reports that Innocence has been sighted, by the Finders there. But…two Noah have also been spotted in the area…" said Komui, as he gave Lavi, Allen and Lenalee a glance before continuing.

"You're objective should be to retrieve the Innocence as quickly as possible, and get out of Germany before the Earl finds out that the Black Order is there. Therefore, stealth and discretion is needed, but if for some reason, you four do some how get caught, and or separated, head directly for the Border on foot, if at all possible. That's it, any questions?" finished Komui.

Allen wanted to ask a question, but knew he would have to wait for the others to leave, this was a more personal matter he had with the Head Supervisor of the Black Order. He heard Lenalee speak up.

"Will you be sending any reinforcements if something does go wrong nii-san?"

"If Kanda and Krory return from their own mission in time, I'll send them immediately as back up, but if you guys heed my warning about using discretion and stealth, you should not have any problems at all Lenalee. If that's the only question you have, you guys are dismissed; your train will leave in 4 hours, so I suggest you get going." Said Komui, dismissing them immediately.

"Komui-Shitsuchou…I need to talk to you…before I leave on this mission, its concerning my Innocence." Spoke Allen in his usual soft spoken voice.

"You have my attention, I have a lot of paper work to do, Allen-Kun…" spoke Komui. Lavi was curious as he walked out of the office along with Bookman, who had been quiet all this time.

Bookman noticed his young successor had paused outside the office and turned to speak to Lavi.

"Come along Lavi, we'll wait for young Allen and Lenalee at the usual place."

Lavi then turned to look at Bookman and thought for a moment before saying.

"You go ahead and get our things together, Panda Jiji…I've got…YOWCH!!" "What the hell did you hit me for this time?!"

Bookman had bonked him on the head for calling him by Lavi's usual nickname. The old man growled at Lavi.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Fine…you can stay and wait for Allen…" The old man then walked away, leaving a slightly annoyed Lavi sitting on the floor rubbing his sore head that had twice been hit today by Bookman.

"Geez…such a grump…" muttered Lavi under his breath as he slowly got back to his feet after a few minutes of sitting on the floor.

The Bookman though had his own suspicions that Lavi had for some reason become infatuated with the white haired boy, hence probably why the old man was keeping Lavi as far away from Allen as he could.

Lavi quietly placed his ear against the door to listen into the conversation that was going on. A slight frown was on his face as he listened.

"I think something is wrong with my Innocence Komui-San…it was acting very weird during that botched mission two weeks ago, and it happened again on the recent mission I returned from with the others. It's really starting to worry me." Were some of the words Allen was saying, from what Lavi could hear while eavesdropping.

"How do you mean by it was acting weird Allen-Kun?" asked Komui. Lavi had a slight look of worry on his face as he continued to listen, especially as Allen was giving details. Lavi had noticed that Allen's Innocence had indeed been acting slightly weird, but had not made a big fuss about it.

Allen could very well be in danger or even put everyone else in danger if Cross Grave went haywire. Lavi would have to keep an eye on Allen during the entire mission, by the looks of it.

'_Maybe I should tell Panda Jiji or at least mention it to him, to keep an eye out on Allen…no I'll do it myself…I'll keep an eye on Allen during this whole thing…but if things start to look bad, I'll tell him then…'_ thought Lavi to himself as he pulled away from listening from the conversation. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards the door on the other side, and quickly Lavi attempted to look innocent, as he heard Allen thank Komui Lee for his time.

"Eh…Lavi why are you standing there for? I thought you would be waiting with Bookman and Lenalee at the boat by now." Said Allen as he took notice of Lavi still being there, Timcanpy was sitting on top of the young boy's head, staring at Lavi while the two talked.

"I sent Panda Jiji ahead, I wanted to make sure you were okay, can't a friend be concerned?" said Lavi, as he attempted to make a story up. He was telling the truth though, he was very worried about Allen, the boy that Lavi had come to love in such a short period of time being around him.

"I'm okay Lavi, arigatou for your concern." Said Allen, being his usual polite self, giving Lavi also a reassuring smile, which calmed some of Lavi's fears only slightly, that something might go terribly wrong on this mission to Germany.

Inwardly Allen was curious to know why Lavi had been acting so strange for the past month, Allen would eventually have to ask the Bookman successor why he was acting so weird around him for the last while. Right now though, Allen had to go grab his suitcase quickly from his room.

'_What's wrong with Lavi? One of these days…no soon I'm going to force him to tell me what's wrong. He's been acting so strange, I know he's just being a concerned nakama and such…'_ Allen then asked Lavi something as his thoughts trailed off.

"Lavi…I have to stop by my room quickly before we head over, you can come with me, seeing it's only going to take me a few minutes."

Lavi just agreed silently and the two boys, followed closely by a now flying Timcanpy, headed quickly down the corridor for Allen's room, before joining Lenalee and Bookman at the place where they would be taken to the nearest train station.

* * *

The train ride was pleasant if not a bit nerve wracking on the part of Lavi, as he had taken the window seat, and took it upon himself to stare boredly out the window, while also attempting to distract him from thinking about a certain white haired 15 year old, that at times Lavi just wanted to pin to the floor and ravish the hell out of him.

At the moment Allen was talking quietly with Lenalee about the mission ahead, Bookman had stepped out of the room to speak with the conductor apparently, leaving the, as the grumpy Panda looking old man had stated and I quote, 'young ones' to their own devices.

Sometimes Lavi had wished Bookman would stop treating him like a kid, even worse, would stop beating up on him, whenever Lavi felt the nerve to tell someone off, in of course his own way.

'_Damn it…why does he have to be so damn gorgeous…stupid Clan rules…not allowed to have a relationship! Grr…who the hell made up that law anyway?'_ thought Lavi as he stole a glance at Allen, who was chuckling at something Lenalee had said.

"Lavi-San? Are you alright?" asked Lenalee, "You don't look so well…"

Lavi quickly gave Lenalee a look before replying. Lavi had wished to kami-sama that Lenalee wasn't in the room at this moment, it would give him enough of a chance, seeing Bookman was not here at the moment, to confess his feelings to Allen finally, but fate wasn't on his side at the moment.

"I'm just tired, that is all! I think I might take a nap soon, seeing it's at least a 2 days journey by train…"

Allen looked over towards Lavi and gave him a questioning look, before saying.

"Make sure you get a lot of sleep Lavi, we'll need all of our energy when it comes the time to getting that Innocence quickly and quietly out of Germany without the Earl knowing we were even there."

Lavi nodded his head and trying to make himself as comfortable as possible, he rested his head against the window again and attempted to close his emerald green eye and to allow sleep to take him.

'_Damn it…it's like he's teasing me from a far…I better control myself or I might end up embarrassing myself in front of them.' 'I just hope during this entire operation, I can get the chance to finally get Allen alone and tell him…'_thought a now slightly depressed Lavi, he would have to make the time, and he definitely would make the time to tell Allen.

He remembered Lenalee's words, he had to be honest with Allen that was the first step in a good relationship, at first Lavi had thought Lenalee didn't know what she was talking about, but had decided to trust her advice on this. He would tell the truth to Allen, if he ever asked for it.

Slowly sleep took over, which allowed Lavi to slip into the world of what one might think as dreamless slumber.

* * *

On the other hand, the Millennium Earl had other plans for the young Exorcists, who were travelling towards Germany even at this very moment. The dark purple skinned goblin looking monster stood, standing next to two of his most trustworthy Noah.

"Tyki Mikk, Lulubell I want you to go to Germany…I believe there is a piece of Innocence there, destroy it…and if the Exorcists get in the way, send a bunch of level 2s and a level 3 after them…" spoke the Earl to the two Noah.

Tyki attempted to bow slightly to the Earl as he spoke.

"Of course… Millennium Earl."

Lulubell just gave a lazy look towards the Earl, as all cats usually sometimes would give their masters before perking up and nodding her head in silent agreement.

"Good, now get to work…the more pieces of Innocence that are destroyed, the more the chance this world will become mine at last!" said the Earl, a diabolical laugh escaping the Earl's lips.

Tyki and Lulubell quickly did their usual means of disappearing, leaving the Earl alone to his own thoughts.

'_I wonder if that Walker brat…will be there…this will be a lot more fun to watch as that brat is finally killed once and for all by my Noah. He has become a very annoying thorn in my side…this time they better not fail me!' _ Thought the Earl as he himself disappeared into a toxic purple cloud of smoke, his evil laugh rang through out the area that he had just left.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Alrighty, here is my second chapter up and ready for you readers. I hope I did okay with portraying the Earl properly and such. Again, the next chapter will be up again as soon as I get more episodes and manga books and information about the D Gray Man characters, ASAP. **_

_**I hope the next chapter will be a little longer, and then this one, seeing I only wrote 7 pages this time. But I think I'm getting better at writing this story, seeing I'm now up to Episode um…what the heck was it, gah I can't remember what episode I'm at now for D Gray Man…-Sigh- Ah well, I'll try to get more episodes of D Gray Man to help me out here, also I'll have to Wiki all the attack information for everyone in the series no doubt (I can't remember them all at once ya know! –LOL- I only know like Allen's attacks so far! Seeing he's my top favourite D Gray Man character, which is rare for me to actually like the main character of a Series at first glance!). **_

_**Anyway, enough blabbering, look forward to the next epic chapter of Spiral. Chapter Three: Separation Disaster! **_

_**Grrr…I so wanna smack Komui right now for making Lavi, and the others have to go on a mission when they were promised time off! –Pulls out the Almighty madanimeotaku EX One Billion (aka. A huge assed metal pole) (I know I stole the Komurin thingy and such but I'm trying to make this funny after all!). –Grins evilly as she calls out- OH Komuiiiiii….can you come here for a second? –Says sweetly as she walks off to find Komui Lee-**_

_**That's it for now folks, take care all and until next time my fellow D Gray Man Fans! JA NE!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Seperation Disaster!

**Chapter Three: Separation Disaster!**

They reached Germany in a matter of 2 days, just as Lavi had told them, Allen had a really bad feeling about this entire mission, the others almost seemed to agree with him as they headed in a non too fancy Carriage towards the town that was on the outskirts of where the Innocence had been spotted near the Black Forest.

"Allen-Kun…" spoke Lenalee, as the group had fallen silent during the ride towards the town.

"Hmm?" perked up Allen, as he was resting his head against the back of his seat briefly, "What's wrong Lenalee?"

"Um…it's nothing…never mind…well I was thinking about this entire mission that nii-san sent us on, I'm starting to think that Innocence isn't really here…that whoever started the rumors might be lying…" said Lenalee, a look of worry was on her face.

Lavi had been listening silently to the two of them talking, and couldn't have agreed more with Lenalee, this didn't smell right at all. Lavi absently reached to where he had Oudzuchi Kodzuchi holstered and patted it a little. Lavi mustn't be the only one nervous; he could read the same emotion in Allen's eyes, as the younger boy spoke up.

"We'll just have to be more cautious that's all Lenalee…"

"I say we dress like the locals, this way if those Noah show up, they won't be looking for us…at least until its too late…they'll be looking for us wearing our Exorcist uniforms…this will give us enough time to search for the fragment of Innocence." interrupted Lavi.

The others looked over at Lavi as they rode in the carriage; Allen and Lenalee were slightly startled by Lavi's outburst. Bookman made a slight grunting sound as he attempted to think over Lavi's words, the Panda faced elder then spoke up.

"You're idea sounds almost fool proof Lavi…but there's only one little flaw, even if we do manage to hide our identities, Young Walker's white hair is a dead give away…they already know, plus the scar on his left eye…how do you expect to have Allen-Kun cover that up? And what about his Golem, that is another problem in itself Lavi."

Lavi had almost forgotten that, he winced slightly and tried to figure that part out. It was true, all the Noah had to do, was get a good look at Allen, and their cover would be blown right before they had a chance to get away fast enough. Timcanpy also was another problem.

"We'll just have to hide his white hair and face under a hood or something then Bookman, Timcanpy can be easily hidden also, Allen-Kun will have to wear long sleeves to hide his left arm, and we'll figure it all out once we get there…" Said Lenalee, trying to put her good two cents into the conversation.

"Timcanpy can hide inside of my sleeves if worse comes to worse…" said Allen to the others.

"I got the perfect disguise in mind for him!" Lavi suddenly said out loud, a grin appearing on the red head's face, as he began chuckling. "Lenalee come closer, I'll tell you what I have in mind."

Lenalee then came a little closer and bent her head down to allow Lavi to whisper in her ear. Allen gave the two an apprehensive look, wondering what Lavi was plotting. He had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like this at all. He heard Lenalee giggle and shake her head.

"Guys, what are you two whispering about?" asked Allen, a look of fear on the young boy's face.

"You'll see…" said Lavi and Lenalee almost at the same time, while Lenalee pulled away from hearing Lavi's plan, Lavi giving Allen a mischievous look, and Lenalee attempting to cover her mouth and stifle her giggles.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad beansprout, this will definitely make those Noah look in another place for us." Said Lavi, as he reached over to place Allen in a headlock and began nooging him.

"GAH! LAVI!" shouted Allen, trying to punch at the red head as he was being noogied by, trying his hardest to get free of Lavi's grip.

This was going to be a very long mission; Allen could just see it now.

* * *

They arrived in the town that out skirted the Black Forest within a day's travel by carriage. At first the villagers were a little apprehensive with 4 Exorcists and a bookman showing up in their town, but had accepted their aid, in getting rid of the Akuma that patrolled the area, like a hornet's nest, which in exchange for staying there.

They had even helped the four of them find disguises, much to Allen's dismay though. The house they were all staying in, courtesy of one of the villager's, silence was broken as a scream could be heard.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" shouted Allen as he pointed a finger at the garb that Lenalee had brought him.

"Allen-Kun you have to wear this…this is the only outfit they could find you that fits properly." Spoke Lenalee, trying to be rational with the fifteen year old.

"Grrr…NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING IT! GET LAVI TO WEAR IT OR SOMEONE ELSE!" roared Allen, kicking over his suitcase, as he sat down on his bed, which he was sharing with Lavi, Lavi had gone out to scout with Bookman the entire town, making sure it was secure enough and such, with some of the Finders, and was already in disguise.

"Onegai Allen-Kun…no one's going to make fun of you, if Lavi-San tries, I'll kick him where the sun don't shine." Pleaded Lenalee.

Timcanpy was resting in Lenalee's hair, rubbing her head gently with its wings. The golden golem began to like Lenalee a lot in their time together, so hence why Tim was now sitting in her hair at this very moment.

Allen made a pouting face at Lenalee, his lip out and trembling. He then growled as a vein popped out on his forehead.

"Fine but if anyone even thinks of calling me Allen-Chan…is going to have a taste of my Kurosu Gureibu (Cross Grave)!"

"I promise Allen…now go get changed, I'll help you disguise that scar of yours once your done." Said Lenalee as the girl quickly went out of the room to allow Allen his privacy.

Allen grumbled and then eyed the garments that Lenalee had left on Lavi's bed, and pouted. He knew he would have no choice but to wear the outfit, he didn't want to blow his cover and allow his nakama to get into deep trouble, no matter how much Pride as an Englishman he had. He had to suck it up and do this, for the sake of the mission and for the safety of his nakama.

Allen then stood up and began undressing himself, quickly hiding his Exorcist coat inside of his suitcase, he then grabbed the dark grey garment and began placing it on, Once it was on he took a quick look at himself in the mirror that was provided in the room.

He then groaned, "Darn it! I swear if he makes fun of me…I'll kick his backside!" Allen adjusted the dress a bit and then eyed his hair, thank goodness his hair was always short in the back; he wouldn't have it any other way.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts of killing Lavi where he stood, and made him jump slightly in surprised. Allen then said.

"Come in!" Lenalee then entered the room quietly and couldn't help herself. She began giggling.

"Awww you look so cute Allen-Chan in that dress!"

"HEY! BE QUIET!" shouted Allen, his face reddened in embarrassment at her comment.

"Gomen ne Allen-Kun! I'm telling you the truth though; do you need help with the back of the outfit? I can give you a hand." Said Lenalee who had brought a small jar of some form of white powdery substance.

"Yes please Lenalee, has Lavi and Bookman come back yet?" asked Allen, as he sat down to allow Lenalee to help him hide his scar and such.

"Not yet…I'm sure they are okay, they were just going to scout out the areas, make sure there's no Akuma or any of the Noah lurking around." Said Lenalee, as she grabbed a hair brush and began brushing Allen's hair with it.

Allen closed his grey eyes and sighed softly to himself. He then suddenly had a question to ask of Lenalee; perhaps she would know the answer to it.

"Lenalee, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…Allen-Kun, you know you can ask me anything, I am one of your close friends after all." Perked up Lenalee.

"Do you know what's going on with Lavi lately? He's been more annoying then he usually has been towards me in the past month."

Lenalee almost dropped the hair brush at Allen's question. She then said.

"He's probably just very stressed with the Earl constantly trying to attack the Black Order at every chance he gets, and probably his only way of coping with his stress is to tease people a lot." She was trying to make this up, seeing she knew the real reason behind Lavi's strangeness was due to the fact, the red head was infatuated with Allen.

Lenalee then finished brushing out Allen's hair and walked around him to start attempting to cover up the scar around his left eye with the powdered stuff that she had brought with her.

"Don't move while I put this on, it'll cover your curse mark temporarily, you'll have to wear it until we locate the piece of Innocence here and then get out of here as fast as we can." Commanded Lenalee.

Allen nodded his head and attempted to stay still while Lenalee applied the stuff. Suddenly Allen let a sneeze out, as the powdered stuff managed to get too close to his nose.

It took Lenalee only a few minutes before she was done. Allen quickly got up and went to the mirror, a chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Wow, you really did a good job Lenalee, arigatou!" Allen said as he stared into the mirror. He could no longer see his curse mark of the Akuma there.

"Try not to make yourself break out into too much of a sweat; that stuff comes off with liquid, Allen-Kun. Come on outside, we'll go for a walk or something." Said Lenalee.

Allen nodded his head and headed out of his room and down the hallway to the stairs, slowly walking down the stairs, being careful not to trip in the garment he was wearing. He could hear voices downstairs as he walked.

The dress that the villagers had given the Exorcists to use showed off some of Allen's thighs, which had become muscled over his painful training to become an Exorcist long ago.

"Lenalee, who is the girl…?" Asked Bookman as the two of them came into the room. The old Panda already knew who it probably was, but was playing along with Lenalee no doubt.

Allen clenched his teeth at Bookman's comment. Suddenly he heard Lavi shout out. (**A/N: Gomen ne guys! Don't kill me for this; this is supposed to be funny okay? –LOL- I wanted to make this kind of a funny fanfic along with notes of Angst in it. So No killing me!**)

"STRIKE!" Allen quickly turned to see Lavi had mistaken him for a woman no doubt, and could see the hearts in his eye. Allen growled, as he began flailing his arms about, angrily, a vein popping out of his forehead as his face turned red.

"I'M NOT A GIRL YOU BAKA! IT'S ME ALLEN! GRRRRRRRRRRR!" he shouted.

Allen then attempted to pummel the crap out of Lavi, whose jaw dropped at Allen's shouting. The entire house was sent into an uproar, and people outside of the house down the street could hear the shouting, and couldn't stop to wonder what was going on in the house.

* * *

"This is your fault Lavi! You planned this didn't you?" grumbled Allen, after two days had passed, Allen had gone for a walk alone after the madness calmed down, and the house became quiet as nightfall fell over the town on the second day they had been there.

"What the fact that the best chance to getting the piece of Innocence successfully and without being chased around the entire Countryside by Akuma by disguising ourselves as Germans, or the fact we had no choice but to dress you in girl's clothing to hide your arm and that scar on your left eye? Because my plan like Panda Jiiji said is fool proof…the Earl doesn't know we're here yet!" retorted Lavi, as he rubbed his badly bruised arm and wrist, courtesy of some of Allen's vicious punches landing on him the first night they had been there.

Allen shook his head and just attempted to take the dress off, hating the garment very much. Allen was also having great difficulty taking the dress off at the moment.

"Darn it, its stuck!" said Allen, letting an exasperated sigh escape his lips.

"Do you want some help?" asked Lavi, trying to be nice for once, as he walked over towards Allen's side of the room.

"Fine…" said Allen, allowing Lavi to help him get the zipper unstuck.

It only took Lavi a few minutes before Allen could remove the dress finally.

"Arigatou Lavi." Said Allen, giving Lavi one of his adorable smiles in thanks. The 15 year old boy then stood up and placed the dress across the back of a chair that was near the window, and attempted to put on a t-shirt.

"Your welcome Allen…" stuttered Lavi, as he stared at Allen's back for awhile. He quickly hid his blush and turned to look away. He caught Allen rubbing his neck.

"What's wrong Allen?" Lavi quickly asked; panic was evident in his emerald green eye.

"My neck's been bothering me for the past few days, I think it's just a kink in it, I'm not sure." Said Allen, as he winced slightly.

"Sit down…" commanded Lavi. "Eh?" asked Allen, slightly startled by the command.

Lavi shook his head and walked over to where Allen was and pushed the shorter boy down onto the bed.

"Just sit down, I know a way to get rid of that problem, Jiiji taught me how to release pressure points during the time I was training to become a Bookman successor." Said Lavi.

Allen wanted to tell Lavi no, in a very polite way, but was too late to say anything when he felt Lavi's fingers touching the back of his neck. Allen closed his eyes and winced slightly.

"God, you're so tense beansprout." Said Lavi.

Allen clenched his teeth as he opened his eyes and all about shouted.

"Well I wouldn't be so tense, if people would stop calling me beansprout and every other name in the book. Names hurt you know…" He let out a soft sigh of bliss as the tension in his neck began to go away with Lavi's massaging fingers.

"You know I'm doing it because I care about you Allen, nakama do that to others sometimes, plus it's funny to watch you get so riled up…" said Lavi softly to him.

"Gomen ne Lavi…" said Allen. "Why are you sorry for it?" asked Lavi.

"Not for my outburst, I meant for the injuries I inflicted on you…" Allen then brushed a finger tip against one of the ugly bruises on Lavi's arm; a frown appeared on Allen's face.

Lavi watched him do this and said back.

"Don't worry about it Allen, I'm as tough as my Innocence…" Lavi then chuckled at his little comment, which brought a smile back onto his cute little beansprout's face. Wait, since when did he think Allen was his? They weren't even a couple yet. Probably the day he started having feelings for the boy no doubt. The room fell silent as the two of them thought to themselves, Lavi continued to massage at Allen's neck muscles.

'_Hey Baka! Now's your chance to tell Allen how you feel about him! Panda Jiiji's not around to stop you and neither is Lenalee!' _ Shouted Lavi's inner self to him.

Lavi blinked his eye for a moment and then softly he spoke.

"Allen…we need to talk about something, seriously, I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile now…I think that I'm…" the silence was broken by the soft snoring of Allen, the boy had fallen asleep in Lavi's arms, his head was resting against his own chest.

Lavi shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle. Allen looked even cuter, like a little white haired Angel. He then sighed as he gently placed Allen on the bed; the poor boy must have tired himself out due to the trip, plus all the stress of the past two days no doubt.

Lavi then gently did something he normally would have waited until Allen was awake. He brushed his lips gently against Allen's forehead and whispered to him, as he began going over to his own side of the room to sleep.

"Konnbanwa (Good Night) my kawaii chibi moyashi (**A/N: Translates to my cute little bean sprout)**!"

Lavi then tip toed over to the lamp at Allen's bedside and turned it off, before going to his side of the room, and lying down on his own bed, the peacefulness of sleep rewarded him almost immediately.

* * *

**-A Nightmare Begins-**

_Allen was in the middle of a dark battlefield, surrounded by trees. The eerie green glow of his Anti Akuma Weapon was the only thing that was comforting about this pitch darkness around him. _

_He could hear Lavi's voice in the distance, as well as Bookman and Lenalee. Then the sound of gunfire coming from Akuma Canons. _

"_LAVI! LENALEE! BOOMMAN!" Shouted Allen as he watched them get hit by the onslaught of Akuma Blood bullets right in front of him. _

_Allen quickly ran over towards where his fallen friends were and immediately was taken aback at the gory sight._

"_Nooo…please…nooo…" cried Allen, tears stinging his eyes as he watched his friends disintegrate right in front of him due to the Virus. _

"_You're next Walker…" growled a voice. Allen quickly turned and attempted to attack the owner of the voice with a screaming war cry and a swing of Cross Grave._

**-Nightmare Ends-**

* * *

Allen woke up screaming from the dream that he had just had. Slowly the boy sat up in his bed, shaking with fear, his grey pupils widening slightly as he attempted to calm his racing heart and emotions.

Allen had totally been oblivious to the fact that Lavi had been the one to make sure that Allen was laying properly in his bed, and such. Hell he had no idea that Lavi had kissed his forehead either. That dream had been terrible, way too terrible for him to grasp at why he was having these dreams.

"The same one again…" murmured Allen to himself, as he began to think for awhile.

The tickling sensation of Timcanpy's tail on his nose woke the Parasitic Exorcist from his deep thoughts. Allen sneezed loudly.

"Timcanpy? What's wrong?" asked Allen as he rubbed his nose with the back of his right hand, as he stared worriedly up at his Golden golem companion.

Timcanpy then pointed with its little hand towards the door, trying to tell Allen that he was needed by Bookman and the others.

Allen blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes before turning and seeing Lavi had already gotten up and had left the room. Allen then frowned.

"AHHHHH! I OVERSLEPT!" shouted Allen as he quickly got up to his feet, he hurriedly ran around the room in a panic, tripping over his suitcase in the process, sending the poor boy flying into the chair, banging his knee against the edge of the chair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Bookman, Lavi and Lenalee are going to kill me!" said Allen as he grabbed the grey dress and threw it on himself, after making sure his hair was brushed and such.

He then eyed the jar of white powdered makeup and quickly applied it on to his face, having committed to his own memory, how Lenalee put the stuff on yesterday. Suddenly Allen could hear his stomach growling.

"Sheesh…I must be really running on empty…" chuckled Allen, as he finished getting himself dressed, his shoes having been left down stairs.

A knock on his door broke Allen out of his train of thoughts as he made sure his hair was perfect and such.

"Who is it?!" called Allen, all but shouting out.

"Allen-Kun, are you alright? You slept in pretty late today, Bookman and Lavi-San just returned from talking to the Finders, they know where exactly the location of the piece of Innocence is…hurry and get dressed we have to get there before the Noah do." The voice was none other then Lenalee herself.

"Alright! I'm coming…" said Allen as he hurried over to the door and opened it, revealing a tomboyish looking Lenalee, who was dressed in the garb of a German boy at the moment.

Allen tried his best to hold in a giggle, as he saw what she was wearing. Lenalee placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"What's so funny Allen-Kun?" asked Lenalee.

"Nothing, it's nothing, that look suits you, really Lenalee…" Allen waved his hand at her and held back a chuckle.

Lenalee just shook her head and giggled.

"Not as much as that look suits you, Allen-Chan!" teased Lenalee.

Allen bit back a retort and just shook his head and headed down the hallway and down the stairs, after throwing his Exorcist uniform into a small sack and tied it onto his back.

"Lavi! Bookman! Let's go!" Shouted Allen, excited now, that he didn't have to wear this ridiculous outfit for very much longer.

"And a very good morning to you too…Allen-Chan!" teased Lavi, as the red head was already standing by the entrance to the house.

Allen just replied with a slight grunt and attempted to ignore Lavi's comment for now. Bookman had just entered the hallway, where the two of them were standing and eyed Allen briefly, and gave Lavi a wary look.

"The piece of Innocence is deep inside of the Black Forest, at its center, it will be a 3 hour journey to getting there, so we will have to be quick to getting to it before the Noah appears to snatch it up and destroy it. Once we are in the forest, we should not get separated; many have travelled into the Black Forest, and have never seen the light of day after getting lost inside of the forest." Spoke the Bookman.

Allen nodded his head and said to the others.

"In case we have to break into teams, Lavi you come with me, Lenalee and Bookman will be together, alright?"

Lavi couldn't have agreed more with that plan. Lavi had a small smirk on his face as he nodded silently at Allen. This was his big chance at last to finally tell Allen, and he just hoped that Allen wouldn't fall asleep this time.

"Alright let's get going, the sooner we get out of this town, the sooner I can get out of this damning dress and back into my Exorcist outfit." Said Allen, whom made the other three break out into giggles or in Bookman's case, a snort of amusement, Allen shook his head and wanted to yell at the three of them to shut up, but decided against it.

The four of them then quickly took off out the door and down the street, not knowing that a fight was about to break out as soon as they exited the town. Seeing there had been a spy all along, watching the house during the night and the time they had arrived in Germany.

The person, who had been watching them all this time, quickly ran off to warn the Exorcist's greatest enemy of the four who had come here.

* * *

"So the Millennium Earl was right after all, hmm Lulubell…" spoke a voice, "The Exorcists are here for the fragment of Innocence." The voice belonged to none other then Tyki Mikk.

The person who had been spying on them all this time, smirked, and quickly transformed, revealing the real identity of the spy.

"Yes Tyki, even though that brat, Allen tried to disguise himself as a…woman, I was able to spot his companions with ease, though it took me a few minutes to figure out that it was Allen in the girl's outfit. Who do you want me to move against? I wouldn't mind going against Allen and that red head friend of his…" spoke Lulubell.

"I want you to move against the Bookman and the girl, leave Allen and Lavi to me." Said Tyki Mikk, seeing the Earl had put him in charge of this operation. He personally wanted to be the one to kill Allen himself.

Lulubell nodded her head and quickly went to gather a bunch of Akuma to give her a hand in defeating the Bookman and Lenalee.

Tyki Mikk then went to work on his own plan on getting rid of Allen once and for all. The boy had become a great thorn in the Earl of Millennium's side and Tyki wanted more then ever to be rid of him once and for all.

And one way of doing this, was to hurt those who were his closest nakama. Tyki couldn't wait to see the events that would unfold as Tyki put Lavi's life to an end right in front of the boy. A smirk appeared on Tyki's face as he quickly made his exit, gathering up a bunch of Level 2 and 2 Lv. 3 Akuma to help him in ridding Allen and Lavi both.

* * *

"Guys hold up!" called Allen, as they reached the Black Forest within a matter of hours, by jogging all the way from the town to it. Allen panted as he attempted to catch his breath, feeling a stitch like pain in his side from running so much.

Lavi and the others came to a halt right beside Allen. Lavi then as usual began teasing Allen.

"What's wrong Allen? I thought you were tougher then that…"

Allen gave his friend a peevish look briefly before trying to say between gasps for air.

"Now that we are here, I think we should change into our uniforms quickly, this way we can fight better in them, then in the clothes we're wearing now."

"Good idea, beansprout!" teased Lavi once again, rewarded with a punch to his arm from Lenalee and a smack upside the head by Bookman. "Ow! Hey come on! You know I'm just kidding! This is abuse man!" yelled Lavi as he rubbed his arm and head.

Allen couldn't help but chuckle at Lenalee and Bookman ganging up on Lavi for the comment. Allen quickly ran into the bushes and quickly removed the dress and the face makeup that he had to wear to hide his scar.

He then breathed a sigh of relief when he was back in his comfortable uniform, Timcanpy having fluttered out of his hiding spot, inside of Allen's backpack, and was now floating here and about near Allen's head.

"Finally, I hate wearing that dress…" muttered Allen to himself as he came out of the bushes, snapping the last button onto his Exorcist jacket, he then walked over to where he had left the others,

Bookman and Lavi came out of the bushes, back in their own Exorcist clothing, the only one who hadn't come out of hiding was Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" called Allen, "Are you almost done?" He was slightly worried, his fear went up a notch when he, Lavi and Bookman could hear Lenalee's cry for help.

"Allen-Kun! Lavi! Bookman! HELP ME!"

Allen suddenly felt the air turn icy cold as his cursed eye activated.

"Akuma!" called out Allen as he quickly took off into the forest, when he spotted a level 2 attempting to carry off Lenalee in the distance.

"Hey Allen wait up!" shouted Lavi as the red head and Bookman quickly attempting to follow Allen into the forest.

Allen then shouted as he turned to stare down at his arm as he ran after the Akuma.

"INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!" The green shard on Allen's left arm then began glowing an eerie green light, before the light engulfed his entire arm in its glow. His arm then took the form of a silver metal shaped gun, at the edge of it several gold colored spikes jutted out there, at his shoulder the eerie green light could be seen there.

Allen clenched his jaw slightly as he took careful aim at the Akuma, hoping he wouldn't hurt Lenalee in the process. He heard Lavi behind him attempting to finally reach him.

Allen saw in the corner of his eye that Lavi already had Oudzuchi Kodzuchi in his hand, probably ready to activate it at a moment's notice.

Allen then grumbled something under his breath, which sounded something like "**Kurosu Baringu (Cross Paling)!" **before finally firing the Innocence weapon at the back of the fleeing Akuma.

The Akuma was hit and immediately it dropped Lenalee, as it attempted to turn around to fight back, but was immediately vaporized by Allen's Cross Paling a second time.

Allen then quickly ran over towards Lenalee and helped her to her feet with his right hand.

"Lenalee! Are you alright? Talk to me!" Lavi and Bookman managed to catch up to him after Allen had run over to Lenalee.

"Yes, I'm okay Allen-Kun…arigatou for saving me…" said Lenalee, tears stinging her eyes as she was helped up, "That Lv. 2 Akuma caught me off guard, I was trying to finish getting changed when he came up behind me…"

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet Walker…" spoke a voice.

All four of them quickly turned around when they had heard the voice. It was Lavi who spoke up.

"Lulubell!"

"Well at least someone remembers my name…" smirked the cat like Noah, as the girl floated slightly above their heads, a small horde of Lv 2s and what looked to be a level 3 Akuma were behind Lulubell.

"What are you doing here?" growled Allen as he stared up at Lulubell.

"Why else would I be here for? To destroy all fragments of Innocence of course, and to destroy you Walker once and for all, but first, I guess I should get rid of your friends, Tyki Mikk is probably already at the location of the fragment and destroying it now." Said Lulubell,

Lavi then shouted at Lulubell, wanting so badly to kick the Cat bitch's ass at this very moment.

"Bring it on then!"

"Lavi shut up…" Allen attempted to shout at his friend, but was silenced when Lulubell pointed a finger at the four of them.

"Akuma, get rid of them…bring me their Innocence when you kill them…" shouted the cat Noah.

The other Exorcists who hadn't activated their Innocence yet, did as quickly as the Akuma attempted to come at them from all sides. The four of them quickly backed themselves up into a small circle, their backs to each other.

Lavi was the first to strike with Oudzuchi Kodzuchi as a level 2 came at him first.

"Oudzuchi Kodzuchi, Man, Man, Man!" commanded the red head to his Hammer. The Hammer like weapon then grew to three times its original size, the red head then with a war cry, attempted to smash the hammer into the oncoming Akuma, which immediately was sent flying backwards, into another Akuma who was attempting to fight Bookman at this very moment, who was to Lavi's left.

Lavi turned to see Lenalee use one of her Dark Boots attacks to annihilate one of the other Akuma; he then watched as Allen left the circle briefly to slice at the Level 3 Akuma with Cross Spear (Kurosu Supia). Lavi then saw two other level 2s attempt to sneak up on the unsuspecting Allen, and quickly summoned one of his seals.

"Hold on Allen!" yelled Lavi, attempted to save his friend from being attack, as the seals appeared above his head, he then hit the Fire seal and struck the ground, calling out.

"**Gouka Kaijin: Hi Ban (Fire Seal: Conflagration of Ash),** **Burn all of them into cinders!**" **(A/N: Again, please forgive me for my lack of proper knowledge on how they use their attacks, I'll try to get better at writing these scenes as the time goes by)**

Just as he finished unlocking the seal, and hitting the ground with his Anti-Akuma Hammer, flames spurted up from the ground, where Oudzuchi touched, and immediately shot towards the Akuma, in the form of snakes. The fire snakes then struck the two Akuma and were immediately vanquished into dust.

Allen turned to look at Lavi briefly as he managed to strike the Level 3, having not noticed the two other Akuma, he then spoke up.

"Arigatou Lavi…" "No problem Allen…" said Lavi quickly, turning to look around, he watched as Bookman uses his **Compass Needles: North Crime** attack to finish the other Akuma off.

'_Okay everyone seems alright, I better help Allen get rid of that Level 3, but what attack do I use…I can't use the Heaven Seal, not while Lenalee, Panda Jiiji and Allen are in the way…Damn it Lulubell is trying to corner us, I just know it…'_ thought Lavi as he clenched his jaw in thought.

"I guess I can only use Oudzuchi Kodzuchi for hand to hand combat right now…" muttered Lavi to himself, as he prepared himself to give Allen a hand with the Level 3, while walking over to him.

"Lavi…this isn't going to work, we have to split up and get this Level 3 to follow us, Lulubell is trying to pin us into a corner…" said Allen, as he felt Lavi take a step over to him.

"Well no duh, I was thinking the same thing Allen, I can't use the Heaven seal right now because we are in close quarters…" retorted Lavi, "I think we better split up…Lenalee, Panda Jiiji…" Lavi quickly turned to see that the two of them had finished off their respected Akuma.

"What Lavi?" asked Bookman, quickly, while trying to make sure no more Akuma was attempting to attack them, while being distracted. Lenalee also gave Lavi her full attention.

"Allen thinks we should split up, we'll meet near the center of the Black Forest…" said Lavi quickly.

"You're not going anywhere except to Hell…brat…" shouted Lulubell, as she attempted to turn one of her hands into a whip and strike at Lavi.

Lavi quickly dodged and blocked the move with his hammer, and gave Lulubell one hell of a glare.

"Catch us first if you can Cat bitch!" shouted Lavi.

Allen then managed to grab a hold of the Level 3 with Cross Grave and fling the Akuma at Lulubell, sending the cat Noah flying backwards, and screaming many curse words at the idiotic Akuma. Allen then quickly shouted.

"BREAK FOR IT!"

Bookman then quickly grabbing Lenalee's arm ran in one direction away from Lulubell and the rest of the Akuma, while Lavi and Allen went the other way, heading in the right direction.

Allen turned briefly as they ran deep into the forest, and saw that Lulubell had managed to shove the Level 3 off her, and screamed at them to follow the Exorcists.

"Darn…that distraction didn't last very long Lavi…" Allen quickly said as they ran and leapt over fallen tree trunks every so often.

"Just keep running Allen! Don't look back, I know you're worried about Lenalee right now, I'm worried about Panda Jiiji, I hope they'll both be okay…but we have to loose those Akuma fast!" said Lavi as they ran, stealing a glance behind them also.

Allen turned his head to look at Lavi and reached over with his now deactivated left hand and gripped his shoulder, trying to comfort the red head as best as he could.

"Don't worry about them…they'll be fine…besides that Lenalee's really strong, and Bookman has that defense attack of his, he can protect Lenalee pretty good…"

Lavi gave him a small smirk and a nod of his head briefly as they ran for it. Lavi had a sick feeling though, that something bad was about to happen soon, he could just feel it.

* * *

It was a matter of hours; so far the two teams of two had managed to loose the Akuma. Allen had called for a quick break to get their breathing under control. Lavi tried to speak as they both had stopped at a tree.

"God, this is…ridiculous…first they attempt to kidnap…Lenalee, then…they try to corner us…and now if we don't get to the center of this forsaken stupid forest…Tyki's going to destroy another fragment of Innocence…" said Lavi, as he eyed Allen from where he was leaning against the tree.

Allen stood straight up as he finally managed to get enough air into his burning lungs, taking a look around, suddenly a look of horror was on the 15 year old's face, which caught Lavi's only usable eye.

"Hey…Allen…what's got you spooked?" spoke up Lavi as he caught the look on his friend's eye.

"I had this dream before…it was really a nightmare…this place, was in that dream…" started Allen, closing his grey eyes briefly, as he attempted to hold back nausea from welling up in his stomach.

"Allen it was just a dream…come on, no need to get spooked about it." Said Lavi, trying to hide his concern for the boy that stole his heart. He remembered the conversation Allen had had with Yuu.

"I know I shouldn't Lavi! It's not my damn fault…it was one of those prophetic dreams I think!" shouted Allen, then the boy winced at his outburst and wanted to apologize, suddenly Allen was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed up against a tree by Lavi.

"Lavi…" stuttered Allen, surprised at Lavi's bold move.

"Allen…I've been meaning to tell you this…for a long while…" started Lavi, as the red head stared into Allen's grey eyes for a few minutes, before leaning closer to Allen. '_Fuck it, I'll do it now…I don't need words to get my message across…and to hell with the stupid Bookman law that says Allen can't be mine!'_ thought Lavi to himself as he leaned even closer, until his lips were just centimetres from Allen's.

With a slightly annoyed growl, Lavi then just did what he was thinking of doing, and did it. He kissed Allen square on the mouth, it was one of those types of kisses that were gentle, and very innocent you could say.

Allen was shocked at what was going on at the very moment; he was frozen right in his place. '_I think I know why Lavi's been acting so differently…as of late now…but…this can't be happening to me…I mean…he's a guy, and I'm a guy…and…this is so totally wrong…but it feels really right…argh I wonder what Mana would think about this…'_ thought Allen to himself.

Allen slowly gripped at Lavi's Exorcist jacket with his hand and pulled him closer, attempting to deepen the kiss, before the need for air won out and the two boys pulled away. Allen was the first to speak.

"Lavi…what…what just happened there?" Allen attempted to say, but Lavi interrupted him.

"Allen, I…I love you, I've always loved you, I think since the day we met, I'm sorry for…argh, I can't say it…look all I know is that what I feel for you is more then a friend should be feeling for someone he cares about, and these feelings, are supposed to be forbidden to Bookmen. But I have to tell you how I feel now…its totally up to you what you want to do with this, but I had to get this off my chest…" said Lavi, attempting to tell the truth.

Allen was shocked at Lavi's speech; it was up to him if he wanted to start something with the red head in front of him? This was all confusion, and also slightly ludicrous. This was so much like a taboo. Allen frowned and looked down at the ground, as he spoke.

"Lavi…I'm sorry, but…I need time to think about this…and this isn't the time to be saying something like this…you're right it is forbidden, but please understand that I just need some time to think this over…" Allen was attempting to be as polite as he could in this situation.

He then caught the look of sadness in Lavi's eye as the red head turned away; attempting to hide the pain he was no doubt feeling. Allen could hear the pain of rejection in his voice as well, knowing Lavi was doing his hardest to hide it, as the red head started walking off.

"Yeah…sure Allen, I'll give you enough time…I mean…you're right, this isn't the time right now, we're still in a lot of danger…come on we better hurry up before Tyki gets to that Innocence fragment." Said a now dejected Lavi.

Allen frowned and slowly he began following Lavi, he hadn't wanted to hurt Lavi, he just wanted some time to think about this. He hated hurting his nakama or even seeing his nakama hurting because of something Allen did.

'_Just give me a little time Lavi…I want this…I really want this, it's just…I'm so confused…please understand…I'm also worried what the others would think if we did start a relationship…'_ was Allen's only thought as he followed Lavi into the forest quietly.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** -Returns after chasing Komui Lee around with her metal stick all bent out of shape, slightly exhausted- Hehehehe, I finally managed to get him good! That's what you get for making Komuirin bots and making them chase poor Kawaii Allen-Kun! –Eyes the chapter she just wrote- Holy freaking crap! I just wrote a 20 paged Chapter this time! I can't believe myself –LOL- This is, this is so awesome! I apologize in advanced for my lack of battle knowledge in this chapter, please no killing of me! What did you guys think of my little funny scene? Hilarious right? –LOL- I couldn't stop laughing during the writing process of that scene. Don't worry guys, it won't be happening again, or maybe it will, who knows. –Winks-**_

**Kanda:**_** Che, to think you wrote that scene madanimeotaku…it was so disgusting…why the hell am I not more in this story again? –Crosses his arms, an annoyed look on his face-**_

**Themadanimeotaku-Chan:**_** Um because you're a meanie? And plus this is a strictly Yaoi fanfic starring Allen and Lavi…-sticks tongue out at Kanda- So stop being so grumpy or I'll turn you into a chibi and have all the Kanda fangirls go after you. Maybe I'll write a fanfic about you. –Plays with Kanda's ponytail and giggles as she attempts to braid it like Lavi did once- (-Actually has the picture of Lavi doing that to Kanda somewhere in her new collection of D Gray Man anime pics-) –Also likes men with long hair, don't ask her why, just does, sniggers to herself as she does this-**_

**Kanda:**_** -gives madanimeotaku the evil icy glare and attempts to threaten her with Mugen- Grr…you're just as bad as Eye Patch! –Takes a swing at the writer with Mugen-**_

**Themadanimeotaku-Chan:**_** GAH! –dodges getting sliced by Mugen and growls- See that's why I don't write a fanfic about you…you're always threatening people with bodily harm with Mugen –Not to mention is a little creeped out about what Mugen can do, aka. The Hell insects and such, shivers at the thought of those bugs- If you be more nicer…maybe I'll make you some soba or something…-Knows this is Kanda's weakness-**_

**Kanda:**_** -Places Mugen away and suddenly gets turned into a chibi at thinking of many ways to kill themadanimeotaku- Che…fine…-Has one of those cute adorable looks that all chibified versions of characters sometimes have at the mentioning of Soba, not realizing he has been turned into a Chibi at this very moment-**_

**Themadanimeotaku-Chan:**_**Iee…I just love Chibis! –Scoops up the Chibied Kanda and places him somewhere safe for later and gives him some soba noodles to keep him busy- That should keep him quiet for now…**_

_**Alright, so here's a hint for you guys in the next review you make for this story, give me an ideal pairing I should do, that involves Kanda (Yaoi or non Yaoi, though I prefer it if it would be Non Yaoi). Maybe then he wouldn't be such an asshole (pardon my language) to everyone –sniggers- **_

**Chibied Kanda:**_** I HEARD THAT! –Says with a mouthful of Soba noodles, goes back to eating, while pointing Mugen at the writer once again-**_

**Themadanimeotaku-Chan:**_** GAH! –Dodges any of his attempts at swinging Mugen at her once again- I seriously need to confiscate that weapon of his one of these days, jeez, every time someone wants to give him an interview…he has to bring that sword of his out. –Grumbles-**_

_**Alright enough chatter here guys, look forward to the next chapter, that I will title, Hurtful Revelation. (I know its corny, you try being so exhausted from trying to get things sorted out for my move, which is in 11 days from now!) –starts acting like a zombie on the virus that turned a lot of people in the Black Order HQ into zombies- Must…sleep…grr….need pockys…wait a minute…Zombies don't eat pockys…or do they? –Sniggers-**_

_**Oh! Another note, the next chapter will not be out until 2 weeks from now, seeing next week is my birthday, and the Big move to my new apartment, so please look forward to Chapter Four on August 19**__**th**__**. **_

_**That's all for now my fellow D. Grayman fans! Until next time all! Ja Ne!**_


	4. Chapter Four: Hurtful Revelation

**Chapter Four: Hurtful Revelation**

Lavi was pissed off at himself, he just had to go and jump at the chance, didn't he? To tell Allen that he really loved that white haired boy, he should have waited until they were at last finished this god forsaken mission. No he had to let his hormones do all the work.

Lavi grumbled under his breath, calling himself quite a few names as the two of them walked through the Black Forest.

He was a baka that was for sure. He stared daggers at the back of Allen's head, for awhile. Trying to get his thoughts and perhaps his temper under control. He felt hurt at this moment, very hurt, that Allen had out right rejected him like that, by sweet talking him.

Oh he would give Allen his space alright, and he would make Allen suffer for it perhaps for a little while.

* * *

Allen couldn't bare the painful silence that had ensued during their rush through the Black Forest for the past few hours; he hated it the most that Lavi was hurting on the inside because of Allen's lack of a decision. The only thing the two talked about was which direction to head in or a command. Allen had seriously wanted to tell him that he loved Lavi very much, but his morals were always getting in the way with his own heart.

'_Damn it…me and my stupid indecisiveness…argh…I didn't mean to hurt him, why can't he see I was confused at the moment?'_ thought Allen, as he beat himself up mentally.

"Lavi…" Allen tried to speak up as they continued to attempt to cover a lot of ground.

"What Allen?" Lavi spoke in a bitter toned voice. No doubt he didn't want to hear anything that Allen said at the moment.

Allen bit his lip at hearing the tone of his nakama's voice. He then asked quietly.

"I think one of us should um…attempt to scout out for Bookman and Lenalee, I'm starting to worry…one of us could…" He was interrupted by Lavi.

"What Allen what? You want either me or you to climb up into one of these trees to look? We're wasting time, time that could be spent finding Tyki Mikk and stopping him! Lenalee and Panda Jiiji will be fine!" growled Lavi.

Allen bit back the sour taste in his mouth at hearing Lavi's growl; he really indeed must have hurt Lavi that badly. Usually he would listen to any advice from his friends. Allen began walking over to him and did something that he normally would never have done to anyone, not even a friend, he struck Lavi square across the jaw, as best as he could, seeing he was shorter then Lavi by quite a lot.

Lavi flew backwards and landed on his backside, rubbing the side of his jaw, a look of shock and surprise on the Bookman successor's face. Allen then went over and attempted to grab Lavi's collar and attempted to also get into his face as he shouted.

"STOP IT! Lavi! Stop it! I'm sorry I hurt you! What do you want me to say!? We're in the middle of a battlefield right now! What you said…just totally was blown out of the water, it confused me! How, what do you want me to say to you?! Right now I love you as a dear friend, I'm not sure right now if I love you beyond that…that's all I can tell you for now…I want to figure this out on my own…you being…so cold to me…it's not helping me in my decision…"

Tears stung Allen's eyes as he attempted to fight them back, he was so upset now. Slowly he took a few steps back from Lavi, who hadn't said a word yet, was just glaring at Allen during the shouting fest.

Slowly the red head got to his feet and continued to rub his now bruised jaw. He then saw that Allen was crying or at least trying not to show it. This made him feel even guiltier. Allen was right though, Lavi was attempting to give Allen a hard time, also trying to make him rush into this head on without even stopping to think. In reality Lavi was being a jerk.

Lavi watched as Allen turned his back on him, but could hear Allen fighting back his sobs with difficulty. Slowly Lavi walked over towards his distraught nakama and reached out to touch his shoulder. He felt the younger boy freeze and attempt to move away from his touch, but instead moved into the touch.

The older then pulled the white haired boy into his arms, in a soft embrace. Lavi then closed his good eye and murmured as he rested his head against Allen's.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…for being a jackass Allen…"

Allen pushed his face into Lavi's chest and nuzzled slightly against it, allowing the waterworks to continue until he exhausted every last tear. Allen then murmured against Lavi's chest.

"That nightmare…that I told you about, you and Lenalee and Bookman, all died in front of me…I'm just scared…to loose you all…you're all so close to me, I never really had friends growing up…until now. I do love you Lavi, I just need enough time to put my emotions in order, and figure out, if I love you as much as you love me…"

Lavi nodded and bent his head down to kiss the pentacle mark above Allen's left eye, after brushing his bangs away from it, gently. He then spoke up.

"I'll give you enough time Allen, I don't usually tell anyone though my real feelings, so what I said to you, I don't want this to influence you're decision though, is genuine Allen, I'll love you even if you don't love me that way. Sure it might be hard for me later, but I'll survive somehow." "And as for that nightmare, I ain't going to die, I'm not ready to yet, I've got a lot to do still in this lifetime…"

Allen began to chuckle softly, at hearing Lavi say this to him; he then leaned up and gave Lavi a peck on the cheek, just a friendly type of kiss.

"Alright…let's get going…" said a now cheerful Allen.

"So touching…and yet so disgusting as well…" spoke a voice from above them.

"You again!" Shouted Lavi, reaching for Oudzuchi Kodzuchi that he had holstered during the time they had been running.

"Where's Lenalee and Bookman?" growled Allen, getting ready to activate his Innocence once again.

Lulubell smirked down at the two of them, she then said,

"Oh don't worry, my Level 3 Akuma is entertaining them at this very moment, last I saw, the old man seemed to have been badly injured…and as for the girl, mmm I don't know what's going on with her at this moment…"

Lavi clenched his teeth and just about charged right at the cat Noah. He then shouted.

"You fucking…" "Lavi! She's trying to screw with your mind…don't let Lulubell do that to you, we need to focus, and I need your teamwork to help get rid of her!" shouted Allen, interrupting the red head in his rage.

Lavi let out a grunt and turned to look at Allen briefly. He then gave Allen a silent nod, letting him know that he was under control of his temper. Of course Panda Jiiji was alright, he didn't get that Title for nothing after all. And he knew Lenalee was a very capable Exorcist, no way in hell could an Akuma catch up with her if she used her Dark Boots as a means to escape.

"Alright what's the plan Allen? I have a hankering to kick some ass right about now, and she ain't helping me at all!" asked Lavi as he kept his eye on Lulubell, making sure she was alone and what not.

Allen then leaned over to whisper into his ear the plan quickly. Lavi blinked a few times and then looked at Allen like he was insane.

"Allen…that's not going to work…I could badly injure both of us…seeing we are in close quarters right now!" shouted Lavi.

"It's the only way we can Lavi! When I give the signal, you use that seal of yours. This way it will work!" Said an exasperated Allen.

"Fine, fine…let's get this going then…we still have to fight Tyki Mikk, no wasting time!" grunted Lavi.

"You won't live to see Tyki Mikk as far as I'm concerned…" growled Lulubell as the Cat Noah attempted to strike at the two boys with one of her whips that she had transformed her hand into.

Both quickly dodged the attack, and attempted to strike back with their respected anti Akuma weapons. Allen having activated his Innocence during Lulubell's attack. Allen quickly attempted to slash at the Noah with Cross Grave, failing to get a hit though as Lulubell dodged the move, and counter-attacked with her whip.

Lavi attempted to look for an opening to strike at Lulubell, while also preparing himself to use one of two of the seals that Allen wanted him to use with Oudzuchi Kodzuchi. He just hoped that it would work.

'_Innocence give me strength, I have to protect the one I love dearly from this annoying Cat bitch…'_ thought Lavi to himself as he attempted to also speak to his Innocence.

He could hear the seals talking to him inside of his own mind, the Heaven seal wanting to be unleashed way before the other seal that Lavi wanted to use before it. Of course the seal he was going to use first, wanted to be useful to him, seeing he had never used it in battle before.

Suddenly Lavi was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard Allen cry out in pain. Lavi then saw that Lulubell had managed to score a hit against Allen's right shoulder, and also something had happened to Allen's Anti Akuma weapon, it wasn't activated at all now. The younger boy was on his knee holding his now badly bleeding shoulder, leaving him wide open for attack by Lulubell, Lulubell was in the perfect position for the seal he was going to use.

'_Shit…Allen warned Komui about this…'_ thought Lavi.

"Hang on Allen!" shouted Lavi, and quickly called upon his seals, which began to float above his head, quickly the red head struck a seal with his hammer, and brought his hammer slamming into the earth.

"**Tenchi Bankai: Moku Ban (Wood Seal: Roots Entwining Heaven and Earth)!**"

Lulubell was slightly slow to react to the seal that Lavi had just used, and immediately felt something grab a hold of her, and quickly turned her gaze to see that indeed the nearest trees had somehow come alive and now had grabbed a hold of her arms.

"What…the hell kind of attack is this?" growled Lulubell as she struggled to get free.

"Quite simple really," Said a smirking Lavi as he quickly ran over to his injured partner. "It's my Wood Seal: Roots Entwining Heaven and Earth attack, I normally wouldn't have used this in combat, seeing it's a nature controlling seal. But Allen there, sure does have a lot of good ideas running in that little head of his…"

"Thanks Lavi I love you too…" Murmured Allen, as he grumbled slightly under his breath. Wincing as his arm throbbed in pain, while being helped up by his red headed friend.

"Grrr…when I get out of this, you're all going to die, I swear!" shouted Lulubell, struggling to get out of the predicament she was now situated in.

Lavi chuckled and shook his head and pointed his hammer directly at Lulubell and said in a mocking tone, while watching the tree branches and roots attempt to smother Lulubell even more,

"Awww what's wrong…the big kitty can't get out of the cage? Poor little kitty, no one messes with my friends, and especially those that I treat like my own family…Allen get yourself to safety, I'm going to finish this once and for all. We still have to find Lenalee and Panda Jiiji, not to mention find Tyki Mikk and put a stop to him…"

"You won't find the Innocence shard…it was a trap…set out to bring you and that brat out into the open, The Millennium Earl ordered us to make sure you came all this way…so that we could destroy you all…we knew you would come if there was a piece of Innocence out here…" said a now muffled Lulubell.

Allen and Lavi both looked at each other and were shocked at this, they had all been right, it was nothing but a trap, and they had sprung it so easily. Lavi clenched his jaw tightly, his rage going up a notch.

"It doesn't matter, even if this was a wasted effort, at least there'll be one less Noah to deal with, once I'm done with you…Allen go now…I'll finish her off." Said Lavi, raising Oudzuchi Kodzuchi once again above his head.

"Alright…" said Allen and knowing not to argue at the moment, he quickly tried to get to a safe point, knowing Lavi was about to use the one seal that would probably end this.

Lavi knew he shouldn't be using this seal, seeing he was overdoing it with using the Wood Seal and the Fire Seal previously, but he had no choice. If his Innocence wanted to punish him for this later, he would accept the punishment. But he couldn't allow this Noah in front of him to go free without damage, or even inflict more pain and suffering on his friends, especially on Allen.

'_Innocence, one more time, that's all I need to finish this, give me the strength to send this Noah to hell!'_ called out Lavi inside of his mind as he closed his good eye briefly.

He could hear the Heaven seal, screaming at him to be released, giving him permission to finish the Noah off, the other seals for once were being quiet.

He then quickly struck the Heaven Seal and screamed out like a war cry, as he struck the ground.

"**Oudzuchi Kodzuchi, Raitei Kaiten: Ten Ban! (Heaven Seal: Thundering Lightning Whirling in the Skies) **Bring downyour divine judgement upon this Noah!"

The sound of sizzling and crackling deadly energy could be heard as the seal was activated, the energy formed above the captive Noah's head far above in the clouds that had formed, before finally striking Lulubell dead on.

The Cat Noah didn't have a chance at all to attempt an escape, no thanks to Lavi's Wood Seal move keeping her in her place. The woman then let out a shriek of pain as the lightning struck her.

One thing about lightning, whenever it struck a tree, anything beneath that tree or near it, would be struck immediately. Lightning always went for the tallest object that stuck out like a sore thumb, and a tree was one of many objects.

Lavi panted as he watched the woman get basically fried by his Heaven Seal.

"Heh, heh, sayonara Neko bitch! Good work…Innocence…" he mumbled before finally collapsing from exhaustion, the Heaven seal, Fire Seal and Wood seal combined, used up a lot of his stamina and energy. Oudzuchi Kodzuchi quickly returned to its normal small size as he passed out totally.

* * *

Allen had watched the whole entire thing from where he was hiding, he even saw the lightning strike Lulubell. The boy had managed to stop the bleeding in his right arm enough. He couldn't believe that his Anti Akuma weapon had been acted up right in the middle of a dangerous battle.

'_Darn, he really over did it this time! Bookman is probably going to give him hell on the trip back to Headquarters…'_ thought the white haired boy as he quickly straightened himself up and began running over towards Lavi.

'_Darn it he's such a baka…he did all he could to protect me when my Innocence rebounded…I love him…I know I love him now…more then…more then before…' _Allen had made his decision during the entire time he had watched Lavi finish off Lulubell with his Heaven seal. He loved Lavi, more then just as nakama. A small smile appeared on the fifteen year old's face as he reached the side of the collapsed red head that was laying on the ground.

"LAVI! LAVI!" Shouted Allen, "LAVI-SAN!" shouted another voice.

Allen turned slightly to see who it was, it was Lenalee and Bookman, both had managed to survive their ordeal it seemed, and both barely had that many wounds. Lulubell had over-exaggerated no doubt.

Allen crouched down beside Lavi and reached over to attempt to shake him awake gently, rewarded by a groan from the green eyed eighteen year old.

"Lavi…damn it that almost got you killed, and me killed, you big…you big baka!" shouted Allen.

Lavi chuckled softly as he opened his eye to stare intently at Allen for a moment, not realizing that Bookman and Lenalee were nearby.

"At least you're safe for now…Allen…I'm so tired…honest to god…" murmured Lavi as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

Allen took a swipe at his eyes with the back of his hand, as he felt salty warmth began to form at the corners of his steely-grey eyes. He then leaned over Lavi and softly whispered into his ear, so that only his beloved Lavi could hear and no one else.

"I made my decision…Lavi…I want to be with you…I love you…"

"That young idiot…he over did it didn't he Allen?" asked the Bookman as he walked over to stand next to a now standing Allen.

Allen nodded,

"He tried to save me from Lulubell…by using his Heaven Seal, it did the job I think…my anti-Akuma weapon backfired on me again…" said Allen as he turned to look over at the chaos, or what was left of it. All the three Exorcists saw was the ground was totally blackened from the electrical current, and the trees that Lavi had used to restrain Lulubell were now smoking from small fires that had started from the lightning bolts striking at them.

Suddenly Allen collapsed to his knees, feeling weakened from blood loss and his own tiredness. Lenalee was the first to react and caught him in her arms.

"Allen-Kun! Your badly injured!" shouted Lenalee.

"It's just a little blood loss, someone should find Timcanpy…I think he and I got separated during this entire mess…there's no Innocence shard by the way…" Allen weakly said, trying to fight off the exhaustion by attempting to keep his eyes open.

"We ran into Tyki Mikk, he for some reason didn't want to fight us and managed to escape, I believe Lulubell managed to escape, but probably not without heavy wounds inflicted upon her body, judging from the aftermath here…" spoke Bookman, "Just rest for now young Allen, as for Timcanpy I believe he is now on your head."

Allen looked up when he saw a flash of gold go across his vision. He quickly called to the Golem.

"Timcanpy! I was worried about you…" murmured the white haired.

The Golden golem just gave Allen a stern look before fluttering over to his unwounded shoulder and began nipping at Allen's ear gently, Tim's way of saying he had missed and worried about the boy too.

Allen then allowed Lenalee to support him with her arm and also be allowed to be dragged back to town; he couldn't wait to tell Lavi his own feelings now. He really did love Lavi, now more then ever. He then allowed the arms of slumber to gently pull him into the darkness, knowing now that his beloved one and his friends were all safe and sound and they had managed to survive this nightmarish mission, for some reason Allen had managed to beat back that nightmare he had had.

* * *

"Hey Beansprout! Hey beansprout, come on wake up!" spoke up a voice.

A vein began popping out of Allen's forehead in annoyance as the boy was rudely awakened by the sound of someone calling him that name.

"Damn it Lavi-why--?! After what we've been through!" growled Allen, annoyed now more then ever at the red head as he sat up in the bed, wide awake.

Lavi chuckled as he attempted to clamp a hand down on Allen's mouth, the older boy then leaned down and whispered.

"You'll wake up the rest of the house up…not to mention the village…shush you."

Allen glared up at the man that had stolen his heart, and held so dearly there as well. He then calmed down slightly, taking note it was night fall now. Allen wondered how long he had been sleeping for.

As if reading his thoughts, Lavi quickly answered.

"You've been sleeping for over a day now, you started to worry us when you passed out, it took Panda Jiiji and Lenalee to bring you back…Kanda and Krory-Kins were called in for back up and will be here in another day or so in case the Earl sends more Akuma to attack us here while we make a hasty retreat."

Allen frowned slightly, remembering that their mission had turned into a deadly trap that they had sprung. He also remembered Lavi fighting so bravely, just to protect him, sending Lulubell back to the Earl, with severe injuries.

"Lavi…" mumbled Allen between the older's fingers that were still covering his mouth at the moment. "We need to talk…"

Lavi quickly withdrew his hand and allowed Allen to sit up. Allen took note that his arm and shoulder that had been injured by Lulubell's whip, was now bandaged up. Allen then attempted to bring his thoughts to order as he began speaking to Lavi.

"I've come to the decision, that I know you deserve to hear Lavi…" started Allen.

"Don't say it I already know, you don't want to be with me right? I get it already…" interrupted Lavi.

Allen frowned. '_Damn it let me finish first Lavi! That's not what I was going to say at all!'_ screamed Allen mentally at Lavi.

Allen then quickly reached out to pull Lavi closer to him, pretty much pulling him down onto the bed, with his strong and weirdly formed left hand. He then attempted to pin Lavi into the mattress with the same hand.

"That's not what I wanted to say Lavi! Now shut up and listen to me please?!"

Lavi was surprised at Allen's forwardness, and knew he had better be quiet and listen to the boy that was straddling him now.

Allen then cleared his throat and ran a hand through his white bangs briefly, letting go of Lavi's shirt collar with his uninjured arm. He then said.

"Lavi that battle that we fought with Lulubell, made me think about a lot of things…especially after you forced yourself to unlock your second level seal and use it against that Noah…you were fighting to protect me weren't you? Because you…because you love me…let me finish before you say anything Lavi!"

Allen then continued; a blush began to creep up on the pale boy's face as he said this.

"Now what I want to say is that, I don't think I can keep going on in not returning the same feelings that you feel for me Lavi. Because that would be like betraying my Innocence, or in this case my own feelings. What I'm trying to say is that…I'm in love with you now Lavi. I can't hold back anymore…I love you so much. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lavi was shocked at Allen's confession. So this beautiful boy in front of him, had the same feelings for him! Lavi could have sworn kami-sama was answering his prayers. Lavi then saw from the corner of his eye, that Allen was crying. Lavi reached up with a freed arm and tenderly stroked Allen's cheek with his fingers, smearing the tears that trickled down.

'_I'm glad he feels the same way…Panda Jiiji's not going to like this, one bit, that my heart belongs now to this boy in front of me…to hell with it…being an Exorcist is the only life I really want, I love Allen more then my wanting to become the youngest Bookman.'_ Thought Lavi to himself.

"I love you too Allen…I can't promise that we'll always be together, seeing our job is never-ending, and one of us or both of us might get killed, hell, I wasn't expecting you to accept my love so quickly either. I would wait forever for you to utter those words to me…But no matter what, I'll always love you." murmured Lavi, trying to soothe Allen.

Allen smiled through his tears which came down even thicker now at hearing Lavi confess how deeply he loved Allen. Allen then leaned down and attempted to kiss Lavi passionately, but was stopped when Lavi pulled Allen down onto the bed and off of him, and instead was kissed gently by the red head above him.

"Lavi…I'm getting sleepy…" said a now tired Allen, after like almost 10 minutes of kissing Lavi. "Um you can sleep in my bed with me if you want to…" trying to act all innocent and what not.

Lavi eyed Allen and chuckled, giving Allen a gentle noogie on the head, which he was rewarded a gentle slap upside the head. A yawn escaped the red head's mouth, confirming that he, himself was not fully back up to par from that battle.

"Alright let's go to sleep Allen, at least it's not your stomach this time. I have to talk to Panda Jiiji in the morning, we have to talk to him…actually." teased Lavi as he curled up beside Allen, who was now lying down next to him.

"Oyasuminasai (Good night) Lavi, I love you!" said Allen as he turned to snuggle against his beloved one.

Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and murmured back as sleep slowly began taking him.

"Oyasuminasai, my adorable beansprout…"

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Well I hope this was a good enough chapter for you guys! I worked my tail off to try and finish it as best as I could, with such little time. I am now officially finished watching the first season of D. Grayman, and am worming my way through the second one slowly. **_

_**I hope you guys didn't mind me trying to make Lavi's Wood Seal a little more useful, you can bash me if ya want to. But I was thinking seeing it's used to manipulate Nature, why not use it for trees ya know? –LOL and sweat drops a little-**_

_**Lavi: Hey madanimeotaku-Chan! What took ya so long to have Allen confess to me? **_

_**Allen: -sleeping at this very moment next to Lavi, his head in Lavi's lap- **_

_**Madanimeotaku-chan: That's called suspense Lavi! –LOL- All writers tend to do that a lot –Sniggers- **_

_**Lavi: ah I see I see. –rubs Allen's hair gently with one of his hands, smiling down at his beansprout- Damn he's so cute when he sleeps.**_

_**Themadanimeotaku-Chan: -swoons- I know I know! Hehehehehe. –Has pink hearts in her eyes- Damn me and my love for Yaoi –giggles-**_

_**Ahem getting back to this fanfic here, the next chapter's going to be the final one and also will be having a Yaoi lemon in it, and some goofiness. So look forward to the final epic chapter for Spiral sometime soon. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you all for your reviews thus far, I could use some more though! Hehehehehe.**_

_**Take care all and until next time my Fellow D. Grayman fans! JA NE!**_


	5. Be Careful What You Wish For Finale!

**Author's Note:**_** My god…-Sniffles- Sorry guys, I've been lately attempting to catch up with the Manga…I know he ain't dead but…-bawls her eyes out- POOR ALLEN-KUN! GAH! –Anime waterfalls of tears pour out of her eyes- Grr…Tyki I wanna turn you into sushi right now! Then feed what's left of ya to the birds –growls-**_

**Allen: **_**Um…Miss madanimeotaku? I'm okay….-blinks as he watches her cry, turns to Lavi-**_

**Lavi:**_** -also blinks and shakes his head and shrugs to Allen- Oi…it must be that time of the month for her or something…never seen a woman cry so much in my life…-Chuckles-**_

**Allen:**_** Don't be mean to her; it's not her fault she probably gets emotional so much…-reaches over to pat the author on the shoulder-**_

**Lavi:**_** -Does something to cheer her up by grabbing Allen and smooching the crap out of him- There that aught to cheer her up –Sniggers, looks to Allen after pulling away, who is now in a daze and can not speak at this moment-**_

**Themadanimeotaku:**_** -Eyes widen, starts having a fangirl (what the author likes to call) seizure of swooning on the floor- SO KAWAII! –She yells (This is the Author's Equivalent to Lavi yelling out Strike when it comes to seeing women)-**_

_**Ahem…sorry about this guys I had to get that off my chest. Hehehehe, yeah, thanks you two for the comforting –smiles- Anyway getting back to this story, this is the final chapter of Spiral, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have, I will be in the future from now on, seeing I'm at the parts in the series where he gains Crown Clown, I will be writing Allen being able to use his Crown Clown abilities, and my writing should get better now also, seeing I've got a lot of knowledge. **_

_**Also this is a warning to ya all now, there's a lemon in this chapter, so if you're a minor, don't be reading this okay? I don't want to get sued thank you very much.**_

_**I do not own any of the characters of D. Gray-Man, they all belong to Hoshino Katsura-San, so no suing of me…now on with the story…**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Be Careful What You Wish For!**

"_So you see um Panda Jiiji…I can't become a Bookman…I'm too much in love with Allen Walker now." Spoke a nervous Lavi. _

Was one of many things he had to say to the old Panda faced Bookman, just over 4 hours ago. At first the man looked about ready to kill Lavi and Allen both, mostly Allen though, due to the fact the boy had stolen his most brilliant successor from him.

The old man had embarrassed the two of them, by saying that Lavi had chosen well in a lover it would seem. And almost regretted that he would be loosing such a promising Successor to Allen and such.

The two lovers were sitting on the train, attempting to cuddle with each other as much as possible, without Kanda, who along with Arystar and Lenalee had been both shocked (Arystar), surprised and happy (Lenalee) and totally disgusted (Kanda) by catching the two making out with each other, while attempting to get ready to head back to Headquarters, threatening bodily harm upon the two kawaii love birds with Mugen.

"Che do you have to do that in front of me? We'll be back at the Order soon, wait until then, to get all cozy." growled Kanda as he attempted to sit in the far corner, giving Allen and Lavi both a cold stare.

"Oh come on Yuu, you're just jealous of us…" said a smirking Lavi, pointing a finger of accusation at the samurai Exorcist, while draping an arm around Allen's shoulders.

"Point that finger at me again, Eye patch and I'll chop it off with Mugen, and don't be absurd, why would I be jealous about the two of you?" Kanda growled again, trying to ignore the two of them as much as possible.

Allen just shook his head and chuckled, not saying much while resting his head briefly on Lavi's shoulder.

"Bakanda's probably in a bad mood, because he missed all the action Lavi and we got to wipe out a couple of Level 3s…" said Allen, which pissed off the samurai even more.

Kanda was about to make a retort and rely on the threat he had made to both of them when Lenalee opened the door and spoke up.

"The train's pulling into the station guys; we'll be able to get off soon. Kanda-San, if you didn't want to sit with Allen-Kun and Lavi-San, you should have just asked…Arystar-San, Bookman and I could hear you arguing with them from our room, which is next door…" said a stern Lenalee, her hands on her hips as she had a serious look in her violet eyes.

Kanda again attempted to ignore those he believed to be beneath him, by standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Lavi, Allen and Lenalee alone. Lavi was the first one to speak.

"How much do you guys want to bet, that Kanda's going to be attempting to kill us both later on when we get back to headquarters?"

Allen giggled,

"I don't know, but don't worry about him, he'll be fine…if I know Kanda too much, he won't be able to cause too much of a scene in front of everyone else, and besides that, Komui-shitsuchou will kill him if he hurts Lenalee…"

"You two should try to keep your relationship discreet Lavi…" grumbled Bookman, who had decided at this very same moment to show up. "Not everyone is accepting of this sort of relationship…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Panda Jiiji…details are my job remember?" said a now very cocky Lavi.

This earned him a kick to the ribs from the old man in the end, and a screaming match began between the two of them. Which Allen attempted to interfere but decided it was better to let Lavi get it out of his system. Allen felt so happy now that he was so loved by Lavi and all of his nakama. He couldn't have asked for anything else.

* * *

"You bakas…you failed me again!" shouted the Earl as he gave the person in front of him a withering glance, which would frighten even the smallest child to death.

"Forgive me Millennium Earl, this was all Lulubell's fault; if she had just listened to my orders…we would have had four Exorcists' heads handed to you as a gift…" spoke up a trembling Tyki Mikk, as he attempted to point fingers at Lulubell, who was at the moment badly injured and being attended to in another room.

"Get out of my sight until your needed Lord Tyki Mikk…" growled the Earl, dismissing the Noah with a brief wave of his hand.

Tyki Mikk quickly got to his feet and high tailed it out of there. He knew when the Earl was pissed off, there was no escape for anyone or anything within plain sight of the Earl to throw around or get thrown around by him.

The Earl stared up briefly at the ceiling and quickly grabbing Lero he disappeared in a poisonous cloud of smoke, it seemed that the Earl would have to do all the dirty work himself, he could very well not trust his 'own' Noah to help him, that was for sure.

* * *

"EYE PATCH!" yelled Kanda, as the long haired samurai ran down the halls chasing a certain red head through the corridors, part of Kanda's hair having been pinned up into a goofy looking hair style, which had been done by the same red head that Kanda was now chasing, while swinging Mugen here and about.

Lavi couldn't stop laughing his head off as he continued to try to outrun the angered Yuu Kanda. When he and Allen had returned from their journey to Germany, Allen had to give a full report of what had all transpired, which apparently had taken a lot longer then his own debriefing. So Lavi had decided to go hang out with Kanda for awhile and had again tried to put Kanda's hair in a weird style, which was why now he was being chased.

"Hold still so I can chop off your head…baka…" growled Kanda down the hallway.

"Not a chance Yuu-Chan!" called back Lavi, teasingly.

Suddenly he stopped when he saw Allen up ahead, and quickly put on a burst of speed. Allen was talking to Miranda Lotto at the very moment, probably giving her an update on what had all happened during their mission to Germany.

"Allen! Run now! Angry Kanda on the loose!" yelled Lavi, who managed to grab a hold of Allen's arm and began dragging the poor boy with him as he ran down another corridor.

"LAVI! What the…what did you do to Kanda this time!" spluttered Allen as he was dragged, not given a chance to react at all and such.

"Let's just say I did the same thing as last time to Kanda, and he's not very amused with me right now." Said Lavi, ducking into a room that was never used by any members of the Black Order, support staff or Exorcist alike, quickly locking the door.

Lavi then slumped against the wall nearest him, letting go of Allen, attempting to catch his breath.

"Gomen ne, Allen my beloved…shhh…I think I heard Kanda…" said Lavi, between pants for air to get into his lungs.

Both boys fell silent as they heard running footsteps and a growl that came from Kanda's voice, Allen could decipher a few curse words, and that Kanda would get him later, mark his word, then heard the footsteps getting distant. Both boys then breathed a sigh of relief. Lavi slumped down onto the floor after this.

Allen looked slightly pissed off at all this, but knew he couldn't stay mad at Lavi for long; it was just a harmless prank. Kanda always blew it out of proportions all the time. The younger boy then sighed and mumbled.

"Lavi what am I going to do with you? You're going to be the death of me one of these days…you always have to go too far in your jokes!"

Lavi chuckled and shook his head as he slowly stood up and then stopped and took a look around the room they had managed to get locked into.

"Hey Allen…come here a moment…" said Lavi, a small smirk appearing on the older's face as he crooked a finger in Allen's direction, making the 'come hither' motion.

Allen blinked for a moment and did what Lavi told him to do. Wrapping his arms around Lavi's waist he rested his head against the older's chest and sighed.

"I really do love you Lavi, I wish you would stop with the pranks, but I guess that's something I fell in love with you to begin with…"

Lavi nodded his head and leaned down and crushed his lips to his beloved beansprout's own lips in a passionate kiss. Allen's lips were so soft compared to his.

Allen kissed Lavi back almost immediately, a small groan escaping the smaller boy's lips as they kissed. He could feel Lavi's tongue at the moment attempt to lick at his lips, asking permission to enter no doubt. Slowly Allen opened his mouth to allow it, and began to tongue battle with his lover, his fists gripping bunches of Lavi's shirt as the kiss turned into an all out heated battle with tongues and mouths.

Both boys had to pull away to regain air. Allen wondered why Lavi wanted to do that, slowly looking up at him, unspoken questions in those grey eyes of his. Lavi locked eyes with him and bent down to kiss him again, this time more heatedly. Of course, the younger returned the kiss, his hands gripping at Lavi's jacket; he then pulled back after a few minutes of heated kissing.

"Lavi…" breathed Allen, trying to regain his breath after that last kiss.

"Sorry, sorry I can't help it Allen, you're just way too cute. I want you so badly right now, it's so painful to resist." Said Lavi, lust and want evident in his green eye.

Allen leaned closer to Lavi for a moment looking about ready to kiss him again, but instead went directly to his ear and whispered, being the shy boy he was.

"You can have me, but we can't do it here, my room is closer to here then yours."

This left a blush on both boys' cheek, plus a grin on Lavi's face. Lavi then leaned down and began nipping on Allen's neck gently, letting a small groan out.

"You're a damn tease Allen...fine...lets go before I end up having to take you here and now."

Allen chuckled at Lavi's lust filled words and felt Lavi grab for his hand. The two of them rushed out of the room and down the hallway, heading directly for Allen's room.

It took all of both boy's will power to open the door, push each other into the room, and shut the door behind themselves at that very moment. The two were lip locked with each other, their hands were everywhere pretty much.

"Lavi! Lavi! Slow down...we have a lot of time...don't worry..." gasped Allen as he felt Lavi's hands attempt to undo his tie and attempt to remove his grey sweater vest.

Lavi chuckled and bent down to give Allen a gentle nip on his neck. Whispering to him.

"Sorry...I'll go slow, seeing its both of our first time..."

Allen let out a soft moan when he felt Lavi nip at his neck, and returned the favor by attempting to remove Lavi's head band, bringing down his messy red locks, curious to know what Lavi looked like without his hair placed up with that headband of his.

Lavi grumbled at having the headband come off but became distracted when Allen began to plant kisses along the side of his face, he was slightly ticklish when that soft mouth of his reached a certain place on his neck, which made Lavi groan and shiver.

Allen chuckled when he heard the groan and felt him shiver slightly,

"Are you ticklish there Lavi?" asked Allen, again putting on that cute face of his.

Lavi growled softly and rewarded Allen a sharp love bite to his neck, leaving a dark hickey there after a few minutes of sucking, was his only response to that question.

"Lavi!" yelped the white haired one. Lavi just smirked down at him before pushing Allen down onto his bed and began removing his own black sweater. After doing this he crawled onto the bed, straddling Allen, who's face was now flush, lips beginning to swell from his kisses.

'_Allen's so damn adorable and beautiful...'_ was Lavi's thoughts as he bent down to kiss Allen again. His hands running through Allen's snow white hair as he kissed him.

Allen kissed him back, hungrily, until the need for air won out, his hands roaming up and down Lavi's shoulders and chest. Both boys panting, the younger attempted to take the initiative now, and began nipping, biting and licking every inch of Lavi's skin that was exposed.

Lavi watched as his little beansprout was doing this and let out a soft groan. Running both his hands through Allen's snow white hair. He bit back another groan when he felt Allen's lips find a senstive spot on his stomach.

"Allen...don't do that...I'm horribly ticklish..." groaned Lavi, his eye closed at the moment, squirming as Allen continued to kiss and touch that area.

Allen giggled at Lavi being so ticklish on his stomach and nipped at his side, running a hand down his beloved's still clothed hips and thighs, earning him another soft moan coming from the red head's mouth.

"Alright...thats enough, your not going to be the dominant one, as far as I'm concerned, at least not this time!" growled Lavi, shoving Allen off him, sitting up and rolling so that now Lavi was in control, his hands began to fumble with the belt that was holding the white haired boy's pants up, while planting hungry kisses down Allen's neck and shoulders, pretty much anywhere he could get at, while pinning him to the bed, watching as Allen squirmed beneath him from his attentions.

Finally getting the stupid belt off him, he began undoing the younger's pants and pushed them down, along with his boxers, and was greeted by Allen's hardened length, he was pretty well endowed.

"Someone seems to be excited to see me..." teased Lavi, giving Allen a seductive grin. Allen's face was totally reddened now from blushing, plus their activities thus far.

"Lavi...don't tease please..." panted the younger.

"Oh...I'm far from finished teasing you Moyashi...don't worry, it gets better from here on in..." teased the red head.

Lavi then dodged getting a slap upside of his head and bent down to tease Allen's nipples with his tongue, biting it a little, while his hands attempted to stroke the boy's right thigh gently, before letting it roam upwards, gently.

Allen felt like he was going to die from the heat that was pooling in his stomach and trying to sorch him throughout his entire body at this very moment. The boy let out a cry when he felt Lavi finally touch him, where he wanted it the most.

"Lav..." He couldn't finish his sentence as another moan escaped his lips, bucking his hips into the hand that held him, moaning loudly.

"Easy Allen, geez, getting all excited for nothin..." said a smirking Lavi. The red head then gently continued stroking him.

"Onegai...onegai Lavi...just...stop teasing me..." Allen managed to say between gasps for air, his silver eyes now clouded over completely in lust and want.

Lavi chuckled and finally gave Allen what he wanted, he bent his head down and took his entire length into his mouth, earning him a scream of complete rapture coming out of the white haired's mouth.

The red head watched Allen with that green eye of his during the whole moment, loving seeing the white haired boy, gasping, moaning for more, and the fact his face was entirely flushed now from Lavi's attentions.

Lavi then began taking him in and out of his mouth, loving the taste of the boy, using one hand to hold the bucking Allen's stomach down, while the other stroking his own length through his pants, he was just way too turned on by listening to Allen's moans, letting out a muffled groan.

Allen caught the groan that escaped his beloved red head's lips during the whole ordeal, and attempted to peek at what he was doing, his jaw almost dropped at watching Lavi sucking him off while playing with himself. A tiny evil smirk appeared on Allen's face, as an idea came to him.

"Lavi...stop for a minute...I have an idea..." said the panting white haired one, attempting to push Lavi gently away for a moment.

Lavi raised an eyebrow briefly, confusion in that emerald green eye of his, as he was pushed off of Allen, but quickly he obeyed.

"Take the rest of your clothes off and lay on your side Lavi." commanded Allen.

Lavi gave a mock salute to his lover and with a chuckle, he quickly divested himself of his pants and own underwear, and shivered slight from the cold air touching his bare skin. Giving Allen a quick kiss on the mouth, which was returned in kind, he laid on his side.

"Allen...what are you planning..." He was confused as he watched Allen get on his own side, except Allen's face was not facing his own. He then bit back a moan when he felt Allen grab onto his own hardened self and began stroking him.

"Just finish the job Lavi...no more questions..." Growled Allen lustily, before taking his beloved into his small mouth, closing his eyes as he tasted Lavi for the first time, he tasted pretty damn good to be honest.

Lavi bit back a groan and did as Allen commanded of him, and began finishing what he had started. This time though, he took him all the way in, deep throating him, earning another loud moan coming from his beloved one's mouth, who at this point stopped what he was doing briefly.

Lavi turned to look at him, giving him a silent look, trying to get him to finish what he was doing, giving him a hand by digging his fingernails into Allen's hips and pushing himself as close to the white haired boy's body as he could, muffled groans escaping his lips every so often.

"Lavi...I'm going to come!" cried Allen, immediately removing himself so that he didn't accidently bite down on him during his orgasm. Lavi quickly went a little faster in his bobs with his head and stopped just as Allen finally let go of himself, inside of Lavi's mouth with one big, and very sexy moan, that had Lavi's name being yelled out.

Lavi quickly swallowed as much as he could, pulling back, licking the remants of Allen's orgasm off his hands and lips. Sitting up he pulled Allen towards him, giving white haired boy a quick kiss on the forehead. The boy returning the favor by kissing the red head's cheek.

Allen then bent his head back down to finish his work on Lavi's erection, even though the boy was extremely exhausted after having his first orgasm, he wanted Lavi to be satisfied just as much as he was feeling. He quickly devoured the length and began bobbing his head back and forth carefully, earning waton noises of pleasure escaping the lips of the Bookman sucessor.

"Allen...fuck...that feels so good...don't stop..." moaned the red head, earning him a brief look before continuing his work. Lavi ran his hands through snow white hair, gripping some of it, trying to get the boy to go at a pace that Lavi liked, being careful not to choke him in the process.

It didn't take long before Lavi was screaming Allen's name in pure ecatasy, and before Allen was tasting the esscence that was Lavi, which he really did enjoy. Oh yes he did enjoy it quite much.

Lavi slumped totally flat down on Allen's bed nad pulled the younger and smaller boy ontop of him in a gentle straddle around his waist, kissing the boy's lips, cheeks and forehead gently, while attempting to gain his breath again.

"Allen...wake me up in a little while, then we'll do this again...I'm too tired right now to continue...I love you..." said Bookman successor.

"I love you too Lavi, so tired...right now..." murmured a sleepy Allen. The two boys fell asleep in each others arms, not realizing they had forgot to shoo out a certain little golden golem out of the room, before they had started their activities. It had happily recorded pretty much every last detail of what had transpired there.

* * *

Lenalee, Arystar Krory and even Komui could hear the screaming once again, wondering who in god's name was making such a racket. The three of them were just down the hallway perhaps from Allen's room.

"Nii-san; they are arguing again I think...should we go and break them up?" asked Lenalee.

Krory who had pretty good keen hearing, had been listening in, and began having a nosebleed at this very moment.

"I don't think we should at this very moment, my dear Lenalee, let them finish what the started..." said a now blushing Krory, who had put two and two together on what exactly Allen and Lavi were yelling about.

Komui was being Captain 'Oblivious' asked, "What do you mean Krory-San?" "I will not allow Exorcists to have a fist fight or fight amongst each other in this castle!" A glint was in the Supervisor's eye, that glint when he wanted to unleash one of his Komruin robots on Exorcists that didn't either agree with him on something, or they were misbehaving or made his dear little sister upset.

Lenalee suddenly was the next one to blush, as Krory gave Komui a look, saying 'don't ask me such an embarassing thing like that...', "Um...nii-san never mind, I think Allen and Lavi are probably rough housing again, that's all...so anyway...Krory-San you said something about a Mission right?" Trying to make her brother drop the subject.

Lenalee was quite happy that Lavi and Allen were now in love with each other. Very glad that her nakama were happy, after all her friends were her world. She never wanted to see them sad or angry or any other sort of bad emotion.

Just as she was walking down the hallway with her older brother and the Vampiric Exorcist, she thought towards the corridor that Allen's room was.

_'You better treat him good Lavi...or you better hope your fast enough to get away from my Dark Boots...I won't allow you to hurt or upset one of my close Nakama...'_

Lenalee plastered a cheerful smile on her face, as she talked quietly with her nii-san and Krory down the hallway without another thought.

**!!THE END!!**

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** So!! How was that for a Lemony finish huh? Pretty good huh?! Sorry I didn't want to make the two of them go further in their love making and such, seems to be also cracking down on writers . I feel this story could go with a sequel perhaps. What do you guys think? Give me some suggestions here folks. Should there be a sequel to Spiral? And what should the title be? **_

_**Give me your opinions people. Now...I would like to take this time to thank all of the fans out there, who've kept with me on reading this fanfic. Your reviews have been so helpful in helping me keep the magic of fanfic writing going for these troublesome months that I've had no internet and what not. **_

_**-Pokes the two stars of the Fanfic- You guys! Say thank you! **_

_**Allen and Lavi: **__**Domo arigatou gozaimasu!! (Translates to: Thank you very much)**_

_**That's better now...alright guys...this won't be the last you will see of my works, at the moment I'm working on a KandaXOC fanfic, and also perhaps a LenaleeXAllen fanfic in the near future, as well as a request from one of my Lolita loving friends who wants me to do something with Allen and Road Kamelot -Shudders at the thought of having to do a weird pairing like that, but will do it for her anyway- **_

_**And by the looks of things, I will be doing more LaviXAllen fics, seeing these two have become my ultimate favorite pairing. And thank you whoever you are for the suggestion of having Lavi fight with his emotions between being a Bookman successor and being with Allen, that might just become my next LaviXAllen fanfic in the near future, who knows ;) **_

_**Anyway, that's it for now people, Arigatou gozaimasu for all of your helpful reviews, and fanworshipfulness. Until next time my fellow D. Grayman fans, Keep on walking and keep on living! JA NE!  
**_


End file.
